Les morceaux du puzzle
by Hel14
Summary: Des scènes indépendantes, passées sous silence dans ma fic HC Inc mais racontant des morceaux de la vie de ses personnages, ailleurs, avant, ou après.
1. Automne à Paris

_je ne suis pas Bisco Hatori, rien ne m'appartient donc dans cette histoire._

_Cette fic, je pense, ne peut se comprendre et s'apprécier que pour ceux ou celles qui ont lu mon autre fic, "HC Inc"._

_Voici le premier chapitre de ce qui sera je pense un petit recueil de "one-shot" comme on dit. Je me suis attachée à mon autre fic, à l'évolution des personnages, à ce qui est arrivé ou arrivera dans leur vie. Je pense donc explorer ici des petits moments de leurs existences que je n'ai pas évoqués dans HC Inc. J'ai déjà quelques idées de scènes que j'ai envie d'écrire, mais si par hasard certains d'entre vous ont des suggestions de scènes, je serais ravis qu'ils m'en fassent part ! Je ne promets pas de les faire, hein, il faut que cela m'inspire. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas !_

_Voici, sans plus de bavardage inutile, le premier one-shot, écrit depuis fort longtemps et corrigé par ma bêta de choc, comme toujours._

* * *

Avec le recul, je suis certaine que son père l'aurait prévenu. Mais sur le moment, j'ai juste pris mon téléphone et appelé Tamaki Suoh.

Six ans. Voilà six ans que j'avais quitté le Japon en me promettant de ne jamais y revenir.

La voix de Tamaki, par delà les mers, était restée la même, chantante, délicieuse. Jusqu'à ce silence quand j'ai décliné mon identité. Cette subtile nuance d'incertitude lorsqu'il a répété :

- Éclair Tonnerre ?

Nous faisions tous les deux parties d'un passé que nous souhaitions oublier, que j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir ressurgir, surtout dans de telles conditions.

- Tamaki... Ta mère est malade. Très malade. Elle réside chez nous. Je pense que tu devrais venir. Vite.

Ce silence terrible. Puis sa voix à nouveau, si fragile soudain, comme celle d'un enfant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il n'a pas demandé pourquoi sa mère était chez moi, il n'a pas demandé ce qu'elle avait, il n'a rien demandé. Il a seulement murmuré qu'il prenait ses dispositions et qu'il arrivait. Puis, comme il y a si longtemps, avec une sincérité désarmante, il m'a remerciée.

Tamaki m'a rappelée le lendemain et m'a dit qu'il prenait l'avion le soir même, avec Kyoya Ootori. Cela m'a surprise et contrariée. Non que je le veuille pour moi toute seule ; j'avais tiré un trait sur tout cela en le regardant plonger dans la rivière, six ans plus tôt. Il avait soudain été tellement évident qu'il ne serait qu'à elle, à tout jamais.

C'est plutôt... que je pensais qu'il viendrait avec elle, justement. Avec Haruhi Fujioka. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait avec un de ses amis et une présence autre me semblait parfaitement déplacée dans des moments que je pressentais terribles.

Il m'a expliqué rapidement ce que je savais déjà, par l'intermédiaire d'Anne. Qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre sa grand-mère au courant, qu'elle ferait certainement en sorte dans ce cas qu'il ne puisse pas venir. C'était pourquoi il venait avec Kyoya, qui pourrait le couvrir en prétextant un voyage de fin d'études. Personne ne remettrait en cause la parole de Kyoya Ootori.

Tamaki m'a juste demandé de garder le secret, tout en précisant que je n'y étais pas obligée. Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux et avoir avoué au téléphone, dans la pénombre de mon boudoir, ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne d'autre. Que j'aimais Anne également, et que je tairais la venue de Tamaki parce que je voulais par-dessus tout qu'elle puisse le voir.

Je me suis arrêtée avant d'ajouter « _une dernière fois_ » mais lui et moi avions déjà compris.

Il m'a remerciée à nouveau et m'a indiqué l'heure de leur arrivée. Ils atterriraient au Bourget, avec le jet privé de la famille Ootori.

* * *

Je suis sortie sur le perron lorsque la limousine que j'avais envoyée les chercher est entrée de la cour. Le temps était étonnamment clair pour la fin du mois de septembre et Paris commençait à peine à se parer des couleurs de l'automne. J'avais gardé le souvenir d'adolescents fantasques et trop sûr d'eux, et ce sont deux hommes qui sont descendus simultanément de la voiture, le reflet et l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Je fus frappée immédiatement par la réalisation que Tamaki avait à la fois perdu et gagné quelque chose. Il était physiquement resté le même, aussi éblouissant que dans mon souvenir, mais son regard était plus sombre, ses traits emprunts d'une gravité qui n'était manifestement pas due qu'aux circonstances. Il avait mûri en six ans, trop mûri. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cette étincelle d'innocence qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui m'avait subjuguée, adolescente.

J'ai à peine regardé Kyoya Ootori. Il m'a semblé conforme à mon souvenir, grand, svelte, élégant et silencieux.

Tamaki m'a rejointe en deux pas et, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce fût, il m'a prise dans ses bras et a murmuré :

- Merci Éclair. Merci de m'avoir appelé.

J'ai été incapable de répondre, je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer en détournant les yeux. Kyoya nous avait rejoints et s'est poliment incliné devant moi, je lui ai répondu d'un hochement de tête. Puis, parfaitement conscient de l'impatience de Tamaki, il a seulement précisé :

- Je vous laisse. J'ai une suite au Renaissance de l'avenue de Wagram et je serai joignable sur mon portable.

- Pardon ?

Kyoya et moi avons écarquillé les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Tamaki avait pâli et fixait son ami d'un regard paniqué. Il balbutia :

- Je... Tu ne peux pas rester ? Juste ce soir... Quelques heures... Le temps que...

Il se tordit les mains, bouleversé, ses immenses yeux bleus encore agrandis par une détresse non feinte. Kyoya serra un instant la mâchoire, gêné et agacé :

- Tamaki, ceci ne me concerne pas, ma place n'est pas...

- Si ! Kyoya, oh Kyoya, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas !

Là, j'étais contrariée. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à devoir accueillir également le jeune Ootori, lui non plus manifestement. Mais, évidemment, aucun de nous ne trouva le courage de dire non à Tamaki Suoh.

- Ta chambre est prête Tamaki. Je peux parfaitement faire préparer dans la minute celle de Monsieur Ootori, s'il veut nous faire le plaisir de demeurer chez nous le temps qu'il lui siéra.

Ce fut, je pense, la première fois que Kyoya et moi nous sommes réellement regardés. Nous nous sommes jaugés du regard, avec le même déplaisir dissimulé sous un parfait sourire de circonstance. Il a incliné la tête poliment :

- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Tonnerre, mais je ne voudrais en aucun cas imposer ma présence, qui plus est en de pénibles circonstances.

- Oh, merci Éclair ! s'écria Tamaki sans avoir la moindre conscience de nos réticences, à Kyoya et à moi. Kyoya, c'est merveilleux, tu vas pouvoir rester près de moi ! Quelle chance !

L'intéressé ne bougea pas, ne soupira pas. Il se contenta de remonter ses fines lunettes mais une nuance de lassitude passa dans le gris de ses yeux. Je pinçai les lèvres et répondis, tout sourire :

- Très bien, donc c'est réglé, je vais faire préparer la chambre contigüe à la tienne, Tamaki, pour Monsieur Ootori. Maintenant, je propose que nous allions rendre visite à ta mère.

La joie s'éteignit sur les traits de Tamaki et il acquiesça gravement. Je les précédai dans le hall.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Tamaki ne quitta quasiment pas le chevet de Anne. Je dois bien avouer que, sans jamais en avoir conscience, il força l'admiration de tous ceux qui se trouvèrent chez nous à ce moment-là. Près d'elle, il n'était que charme, prévenance et perfection. Il faisait de chacun de leurs instants ensemble un enchantement pour sa mère, lui racontant avec verve et passion sa vie au Japon, lui jouant du piano des heures entières. Le moindre de ses gestes rayonnait de grâce, de joie, d'enthousiasme et jamais il ne se départait de son magnifique sourire.

En la présence de Anne, jamais. Mais Kyoya et moi-même comprîmes vite pourquoi Tamaki avait tant tenu à ce que son meilleur ami restât non loin de lui.

Les deux premiers jours, Kyoya s'absenta quasiment toute la journée ; il avait manifestement profité de ce voyage impromptu pour planifier un grand nombre de rendez-vous avec les associés et clients parisiens de l'entreprise de son père, qu'il représentait à la perfection.

Dès le troisième jour, il annula la plupart de ses rendez-vous et ne travailla plus que sur son portable, dans le bureau de sa chambre.

Tamaki ne mangeait pas, dormait à peine. S'il donnait le change à la perfection en présence de sa mère, il s'effondrait dès la porte passée et je le trouvai, plus d'une fois, agenouillé en sanglots dans le couloir.

Cette attitude, de la part de n'importe quel autre jeune homme de son âge, m'aurait semblé pathétique et digne de mon plus profond mépris.

Mais j'avais appris à connaître Anne qui, a bien des égards, était devenue bien plus proche de moi que ne l'a jamais été ma propre mère. Et, à travers Anne, j'avais appris à connaître Tamaki. Sa force, son enthousiasme, et la désarmante sincérité de ses sentiments ne pouvaient que forcer l'admiration, et non inciter à la pitié.

Kyoya Ootori semblait en cela rejoindre mes convictions. Je l'aurais, en effet, cru homme à fuir au Renaissance pour ne plus réapparaître avant le voyage de retour. Je ne le voyais pas comme quelqu'un capable d'écouter, pendant des heures, pleurer Tamaki Suoh. Il feignait la désinvolture, l'agacement même ; il gardait ce même visage froid et hautain, insensible. Pourtant il annula tous ses rendez-vous et resta à l'hôtel particulier, afin que Tamaki puisse, à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, venir pleurer, parler, ou juste regarder Kyoya taper en silence sur le clavier de son portable.

Le troisième jour, Kyoya entra dans le petit salon du deuxième étage, certainement dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de calme et de chaleur, étant donné que j'y avais fait allumer un feu dans la cheminée ; les premiers frimas de l'automne s'étaient en effet abattus sur la capitale parisienne. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il entre, et il ne s'attendait pas à m'y trouver. La surprise fut pour nous deux désagréable, mais nous sommes des gens trop bien élevés pour laisser paraître notre contrariété.

Je levai la tête, il était encore à l'entrée, la main sur la poignée de la porte, son portable sous le bras. Nous nous saluâmes d'un hochement de tête, puis Kyoya demanda :

- Jouez-vous aux échecs, Mademoiselle Tonnerre ?

Je baissai les yeux et réalisai que, depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, je manipulai machinalement les pièces en jade d'un jeu d'échecs. Je répondis en haussant les épaules :

- Un peu, oui, à l'occasion. Mon père y joue fort bien, il nous l'a enseigné.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'avança et prit place face à moi, de l'autre côté de la table de jeu.

- Accepteriez-vous de disputer une partie avec moi ?

Nous nous regardâmes en silence quelques secondes. Je savais, au fond de moi, pourquoi il proposait cela. Il m'était redevable, ma famille l'hébergeait. Et, sans aller aussi mal que Tamaki, l'agonie de Anne me meurtrissait chaque jour un peu plus. J'errais dans ma propre demeure, je passais mes journées à réviser mes partiels et à visiter la mourante. Mais je devais bien m'avouer que je ne possédais pas la force de Tamaki, et que j'écourtais bien souvent les moments passés à ses côtés, de peur de briser par ma tristesse la joyeuse harmonie que son fils faisait régner dans la chambre.

J'étais las, trop las pour me montrer orgueilleuse, et j'acceptai cette main tendue.

- Pourquoi pas, soupirai-je.

Nous disputâmes ce soir-là notre première partie d'échecs, jeu de stratégie s'il en est. Je gagnai. Je n'ai jamais su s'il m'avait laissé la victoire. S'il l'a fait, ce fut avec toute la subtilité dont il est capable. D'ailleurs, si je considère toutes les parties d'échec que nous avons disputées par la suite, nos niveaux sont assez équilibrés.

C'est ainsi, je crois, que tout a commencé. Par une partie d'échecs, sur le jeu de mon père, près de la cheminée du petit salon.

Haruhi, paradoxalement, fut le sujet de notre première conversation. A brûle pourpoint, sans vraiment avoir prémédité ma question, je lui demandai un jour pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui avait accompagné Tamaki. Kyoya resta silencieux quelques secondes et me regarda derrière le verre de ses fines lunettes, certainement pour estimer le degré d'ironie, ou de malice, de ma question. Il n'y en avait aucun, et c'est ce qu'il a du conclure, puisqu'il a finalement répondu. Il m'a dit qu'Haruhi était partie. Que la grand-mère de Tamaki ne s'était pas avouée vaincue, qu'elle avait fait à Haruhi une proposition financière qu'une personne dans sa condition ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais si Haruhi n'avait pas refusé, c'était uniquement, en fait, pour préserver Tamaki. Elle était depuis aux Etats-Unis. Elle n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles.

Puis Kyoya s'est tu et, avec sa reine, a mangé mon dernier cavalier, rendant évidente l'issue de cette partie. J'ai doucement fait basculer mon roi, l'inclinant sur la pierre de l'échiquier, avouant mon infériorité dans une partie qui, soudain, ne m'intéressait plus. J'ai murmuré ce qui m'apparaissait tout à coup comme une évidence :

- C'est donc la cause de cette mélancolie dans son regard. J'avais remarqué dès votre arrivée qu'il avait changé.

Kyoya acquiesça simplement, puis prit congé, me laissant seule à mes réflexions.

* * *

Dix journées. Dix petites journées, qui passèrent à la fois atrocement lentement et bien trop vite. L'ambiance était étouffante. Dans la chambre d'Anne, Tamaki faisait régner un microcosme de vie, de joie, de musique et de beauté. A l'extérieur, c'est comme si nous étions déjà morts.

Les parties d'échec se sont rapidement révélées indispensables, comme une bouffée d'air dans cette ambiance macabre. Je rêvais de sortir, Kyoya aussi je suppose, mais aucun de nous n'aurait osé quitter l'hôtel particulier quand le pire pouvait, nous en étions hélas trop conscients, survenir à n'importe quel instant. Anne arrivait à peine à parler, secouée par des quintes de toux terribles qui aspiraient le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à écouter Tamaki jouer du piano, et les récits de toutes ces dernières années passés si loin l'un de l'autre. Kyoya allait peu la voir, ce n'était pas sa place. Il allait quotidiennement lui présenter ses respects mais ne restait jamais. Un matin, pourtant, elle sollicita sa présence plus longuement. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle lui dit, mais ensuite Kyoya ne quitta pas sa chambre, ce matin-là. Et l'après-midi, c'est lui qui m'attendait dans le petit salon pour notre partie d'échecs.

Même si nous aurions préféré mourir plutôt que de nous l'avouer, lui et moi avions désormais besoin de ce bref moment de quiétude.

Nos parties n'étaient plus silencieuses, désormais. Kyoya et moi discutions, de tout et de rien, réalisant d'après des détails que nos vies n'étaient, en fait, pas si différentes. Je trouvais un étrange apaisement à regarder ses mains manier les pièces de jade. Ses doigts sont longs, minces, avec une grâce et une élégance toute aristocratiques, alliées à une précision chirurgicale. Sa voix, que je trouvais jadis froide et distante, me semblait en fait à présent douce et posée. Je ne savais si c'était la réalité, ou une illusion que créait mon besoin d'apaisement. J'appréciais son calme, sa discrétion, et le sentiment de sécurité que me procurait sa présence.

C'est lors d'une de nos parties d'échec que c'est arrivé.

La porte s'est ouverte brutalement et nous avons levé les yeux vers une domestique qui balbutia :

- Mademoiselle... Il faut que vous veniez.

Kyoya et moi nous sommes levés immédiatement. Dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, j'ai soudain manqué d'air, à la pensée de ce qui m'attendait, et je me suis immobilisée un instant, terrifiée. Une main s'est alors posée sur mon épaule et j'ai levé les yeux pour croiser ceux, étrangement limpides, de Kyoya. Il a juste hoché la tête et a murmuré :

- Il faut y aller. Tamaki nous attend.

J'ai acquiescé et nous avons pénétré dans la pièce. Anne semblait dormir et, sans le signe de tête négatif du médecin navré, je me serais raccrochée à cette pensée. Tamaki était assis sur le lit près d'elle et tenait encore dans les siennes la main de sa mère. Il fixait le corps d'Anne de ses grands yeux écarquillés, incrédules. J'ai regardé une dernière fois le visage de celle qui, ces sept dernières années, avait illuminé ma vie de sa présence bienveillante et maternelle.

Et Anne souriait. C'est là tout le génie de Tamaki Suoh. Faire en sorte qu'elle nous quitte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est lorsque la main de Kyoya s'est détachée de mon épaule que j'ai réalisé qu'elle y était encore. Il s'est approché de Tamaki, a mis un genou à terre et, avec une douceur rare, a ôté la main d'Anne de celles de son fils. Tamaki a laissé faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Alors Kyoya lui a murmuré quelques mots, si doucement que personne n'a entendu, et le blond jeune homme a baissé la tête, son corps mince et gracieux s'effondrant sur celui de son meilleur ami.

Kyoya n'a pas eu le moindre geste de gêne, de recul. Il est resté à genoux, a resserré ses bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et l'a laissé pleurer.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants furent consacrés à l'organisation des obsèques. Kyoya et moi nous sommes chargés de tout, Tamaki n'étant plus en état de le faire. Il passait ses journées muré dans le silence, assis face au clavier du piano désormais muet. Paradoxalement, il ne voulut pas s'occuper de l'organisation de la cérémonie, le choix des fleurs, les invités... Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'a exigé de faire qu'une seule chose, que Kyoya et moi désirions justement lui éviter : appeler son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Tamaki s'est enfermé pour passer ce coup de téléphone terrible qui a duré plus d'une heure. Yuzuru Suoh, nous l'avons appris après, était parfaitement au courant de la détérioration de la santé d'Anne et de l'imminence de son décès. Mais, apprenant le départ de Tamaki, il s'était douté de la réelle destination de son fils, et avait fait un choix. S'il partait également pour la France au même moment, cela éveillerait l'attention de sa propre mère. S'il restait sagement au Japon, à gérer le quotidien du groupe, la matriarche croirait plus facilement à ce voyage de fin d'études que faisait prétendument Tamaki.

Le père de Tamaki avait sacrifié ses derniers moments avec Anne pour que leur fils puisse y aller à sa place.

Kyoya et moi, sans vraiment le réaliser, ne nous quittions plus. Nous avons fait ensemble toutes les démarches, préparé la cérémonie. La famille d'Anne fut mise au courant, et aucun membre ne voulut se déplacer ; ce fut la première fois, je crois, que je vis une telle rage dans les yeux de Kyoya. Nous nous relayions auprès de Tamaki qui, petit à petit, sortait de son abattement et passait désormais son temps à nous remercier de ce que nous faisions pour lui. Les quatre anciens autres membres de leur club voulurent venir, mais Kyoya le leur déconseilla, pour ne pas attirer là encore l'attention de la grand-mère de Tamaki. Ce dernier passa de longs moments au téléphone avec ses amis restés au Japon.

Le jour de l'enterrement au cimetière du Père Lachaise marqua, étrangement, le véritable début de l'automne parisien. Les températures étaient brutalement tombées et nous étions tous serrés sous nos parapluies sombres, transpercés par une bruine glaciale. Yuzuru est arrivé juste avant le début de la cérémonie ; il avait pris discrètement un vol commercial, seul. Tamaki et lui suivirent le cercueil côte à côte, en silence. Kyoya m'offrit son bras. Mon père n'avait pu se joindre à nous, mes frères étaient à l'étranger. Le gros du cortège était composé des membres du personnel de ma famille, qui adoraient Anne depuis toujours, comme tout le monde. Comme presque tout le monde. L'ombre de la grand-mère de Tamaki planait sur la cérémonie, et je pense que c'est ce jour-là que celui-ci a cessé de l'aimer.

Yuzuru Suoh est reparti le jour-même. Tamaki et Kyoya ont planifié leur vol pour le surlendemain, quinze jours après leur arrivée. Une durée normale pour une escapade de fins d'études. Mes propres partiels approchaient et j'avais beaucoup de travail en retard, mais en cet instant peu importait.

Nous avons pu, enfin, quitter notre hôtel particulier qui me semblait dorénavant étouffant. Cette immense bâtisse parisienne porterait à jamais, pour moi, l'emprunte de la présence bienveillante d'Anne.

Nous avons flâné tous les trois, suivant Tamaki qui, guidé par ses souvenirs, arpentait la capitale avec un sourire mélancolique. Il retrouvait peu à peu son enthousiasme légendaire, s'émerveillant devant une devanture de magasin, suppliant d'aller faire un tour dans la grand roue des Tuileries, déclamant des poèmes romantiques à chaque fois que nous croisions la Seine. Kyoya et moi jouions le jeu de l'agacement, mais chacun de nous trois était cruellement conscient que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tamaki portait à jamais les stigmates d'une nouvelle blessure.

Le jour de leur départ est arrivé et je me suis soudain trouvée terrifiée à cette idée. Rester dans cette maison, seule le plus souvent, m'apparaissait comme quelque chose de monstrueux. Je n'en laissai évidemment rien paraître et passai une grande partie de la matinée à travailler dans mon bureau. Vers dix heures, Kyoya demanda à me voir. Il m'apprit qu'il avait sollicité une entrevue avec mon père et qu'il souhaitait ma présence, si je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient. J'ai haussé les sourcils, surprise qu'il ait besoin de moi pour traiter affaire, mais acceptai néanmoins. Il quitta mon bureau en acquiesçant simplement.

Nous déjeunâmes tous les trois, dans un relatif silence. On nous servit le café au salon, ils devaient quitter Paris moins de deux heures plus tard.

Mon père revint à l'heure prévue et Kyoya et moi le rejoignîmes dans son bureau, au premier étage. Nous prîmes place dans les fauteuils, côte à côte. Je revois encore les pieds de la Tour Eiffel au travers de la baie vitrée, derrière mon père, se découpant sur le ciel gris de Paris. J'ai fixé mon attention sur la silhouette métallique et ai attendu assise, les mains croisées sur les genoux, qu'ils disent ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Mon père était manifestement intrigué et, après avoir offert à Kyoya un cigare qu'il déclina poliment, entama la conversation :

- Monsieur Ootori, vous avez sollicité ma présence, je vous écoute.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier personnellement de nous avoir reçus, Monsieur Suoh et moi-même, surtout dans des circonstances si douloureuses. Je vous suis également extrêmement reconnaissant des soins que vous avez prodigués à la mère de Tamaki, qui grâce à vous a pu nous quitter dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

- Nous étions très attachés à Anne, répondit mon père, elle fut très proche de ma fille toutes ces années.

J'acquiesçai sans les regarder, déjà agacée de toutes ces politesses inutiles. Kyoya garda un instant le silence, puis continua :

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de vous être déjà hautement redevable, et pourtant j'ai une dernière requête à formuler.

- Allez-y, répondit mon père en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je souhaiterais vous demander la main de votre fille Éclair, ici présente.

Je me souviens de la Tour Eiffel. La teinte exacte de son ossature, à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, à cet instant précis de ma vie.

Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai concentré toute mon énergie à ne pas ciller, à ne rien laisser paraître de ma totale stupéfaction et de mon affolement. Après un temps, mon père a demandé, avec dans la voix un mélange de stupeur et d'amusement :

- La main de ma fille ? Rien que ça ?

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'audace de ma proposition. J'ai un nom prestigieux à lui offrir, bien qu'elle n'en ait nul besoin, et que je ne sois pas l'héritier de ce que ce nom représente.

- Vous n'êtes que le troisième fils, rappela mon père.

- Tout à fait, convint Kyoya.

Je haïssais le calme de sa voix. Mon père enchaîna :

- Mais, si mes sources sont exactes, vous êtes celui qui, au lycée, a empêché mon OPA sur le groupe Ootori.

Pour le coup, j'ai tourné la tête vers mon père, sidérée. Il m'avait alors envoyée au Japon, entre autres, pour boucler cette histoire de rachat avec Monsieur Ootori père. J'avais appris que cela n'avait finalement pas abouti, qu'un autre investisseur avait surenchéri, mais on n'avait pas jugé bon de m'informer plus avant de cette affaire. Jamais je n'aurais suspecté que cet étudiant silencieux, que j'avais à peine croisé, avait à lui seul pu contrecarrer les plans de mon père.

- Vos sources sont exactes, répondit Kyoya. Vous êtes vous-même à la tête d'une multinationale, vous comprendrez et pardonnerez mon attachement à notre entreprise familiale, et mon désir de la voir perdurer.

- Je le comprends, et j'ai admiré la méthode, Monsieur Ootori.

La sincérité dans la voix de mon père me stupéfia. Mon père n'admirait personne, à part lui-même.

- Il est bien évident que, dans le cas où vous me feriez l'immense honneur de m'accorder la main de Mademoiselle Éclair, je suis parfaitement conscient que nous sommes tous deux encore dans le cours de nos études et que cette union ne pourrait avoir lieu avant un délai dont je vous laisse juge. Mais je serais prêt à concrétiser cet engagement par des fiançailles officielles dès que bon vous semblerait.

- Votre père est-il informé de votre proposition ?

- Je l'en ai informé ce matin même, au téléphone. Il n'y a vu aucune objection et serait enchanté du rapprochement de nos deux familles.

- Évidemment, murmura mon père avec un sourire.

J'avais reporté mon regard sur la Tour Eiffel et ne bougeais toujours pas, attendant que ces deux hommes décident de mon destin. Kyoya se racla la gorge et dit :

- Il est bien évident que la condition première à cette union est que Mademoiselle votre fille l'agrée. Elle et vous pouvez bien sûr prendre tout le temps nécessaire à la réflexion.

Je les sentis se tourner vers moi, l'un et l'autre, attendant que je m'exprime. Je fixais mon regard sur mon père, prenant bien soin de ne pas tourner la tête vers Kyoya. Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir à ma réponse, tant elle m'apparaissait tout à coup avec la transparence du cristal. Je me concentrai sur la nécessité de garder une voix calme et posée et répondis :

- Je suis tout à fait disposée à épouser Monsieur Ootori, mais je me rangerai bien sûr à votre avis, père.

Le regard de mon père allait de Kyoya à moi, avec un mélange certain de curiosité et d'amusement. Nous étions, je crois, aussi impassibles l'un que l'autre. Puis il se leva et nous l'imitâmes immédiatement.

- Vous avez l'accord de ma fille, ce qui est déjà un atout certain, Monsieur Ootori. Laissez-moi y réfléchir encore quelques jours et en discuter entre nous avant de vous faire parvenir une réponse définitive. Mais, a priori, je ne vois pas d'obstacle majeur à cette union.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kyoya s'incliner brièvement :

- Je vous remercie d'étudier ma proposition avec bienveillance. Je me tiens à votre disposition.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Kyoya et moi tournâmes les talons, laissant mon père dans son bureau. C'est lorsque Kyoya me tint la porte que nos regards se croisèrent pour la première fois de cet entretien. Son regard était aussi distant et calme que toujours. Le mien aussi, je crois.

Nous traversâmes le grand couloir pour retourner vers le salon où, en toute logique, Tamaki nous attendait. Nous parcourûmes quelques mètres en silence, côte à côte, sans nous regarder et, un instant, je doutais que cet entretien ait réellement eu lieu.

C'est à ce moment précis que le bras de Kyoya s'enroula autour de ma taille alors que, de l'autre main, il ouvrait la porte d'un salon contigu et m'entrainait à l'intérieur. L'endroit était désert, assombri par le manque de luminosité en cette journée pluvieuse. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais adossée au battant de la porte refermée et les lèvres de Kyoya étaient sur les miennes et son corps était contre le mien et je cédai enfin à ce que j'avais tant désiré sans même le soupçonner.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, passionnément tout d'abord puis plus doucement, avec une tendresse que lui et moi ignorions posséder. Il ôta ses lunettes qui nous gênaient tous les deux et, quand nous séparâmes enfin nos souffles anarchiques, je découvrais pour la première fois la réelle intensité de ses yeux gris. Il glissa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et dit gravement :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur mes intentions. Ton nom et ta fortune ne sont pas les raisons qui m'ont poussé à demander ta main, même si je dois avouer que ce sont des avantages non négligeables.

Un sourire passa sur nos lèvres mais il redevint sérieux et continua :

- Cette décision va à l'encontre de nombre de mes principes, le premier étant de ne pas précipiter un tel engagement. Mais les circonstances ont quelque peu bouleversé mon organisation et il serait ridicule de ma part de prétendre avoir soudain besoin de me rendre régulièrement à Paris, alors que je ne peux disposer du temps pour le faire.

Il se tut un instant, puis murmura :

- Je n'ai pas la verve de Tamaki, ce n'était pas mon rôle dans le club. Mais ces quelques jours m'ont rendu évident à moi-même que ta présence à mes côtés m'apporte un apaisement que je ne pensais pas connaître, et dont je ne veux plus me passer.

Son regard semblait vouloir sonder mon âme avec une inquiétude dont je pensais Kyoya Ootori incapable. Je le rassurai d'un sourire et murmurai à mon tour :

- Je connais mon père, il est déjà d'accord. J'ai des examens à passer, beaucoup de choses à organiser, mais dès que je le peux je te rejoins au Japon. Définitivement.

Il acquiesça. L'instant suivant, nous nous embrassions à nouveau, et je luttais contre les larmes de joie qui me montaient aux yeux.

C'est le cœur gonflé d'allégresse que je regardais la limousine partir pour l'aéroport. Nous attendrions que nos parents soient définitivement d'accord pour annoncer la nouvelle, mais Kyoya et moi possédions désormais la sérénité de ceux qui se sont enfin trouvés.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre, m'y suis enfermée, et alors, seulement, j'ai laissé mes larmes couler, larmes de tristesse pour le décès d'Anne, larmes d'empathie pour Tamaki, larmes de joie d'avoir trouvé celui que je ne quitterais plus, jamais.


	2. Confusion porteuse d'espoir

La fin du défilé se fit sous les acclamations des invités, alors que les derniers enfants quittaient le podium. Les fillettes et les garçonnets, avec un professionnalisme digne des plus grands, maquillés et coiffés à la perfection, retournèrent en coulisse avec le styliste. Les défilés de haute couture pour enfants n'avaient évidemment pas l'importance de ceux des adultes, mais la présence de quelques noms prestigieux de la mode, qui prétaient parfois leur talent le temps d'une collection, faisait néanmoins de ces défilés de véritable événements.

Une heure après la fin, les flashs crépitaient toujours lors de la réception qui cloturait cette semaine de la mode enfantine. Deux prestigieux invités étaient notamment la cible des photographes, les fameux jumeaux, dignes héritiers de la prestigieuse maison Hitachin, venus assister aux défilés. Tous, quelques mois plus tôt, avaient cependant appris avec stupeur que, sans pour autant renoncer à l'entreprise familiale, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient lancés dans la création d'une société déjà fort prisée, HC Inc. Kaoru et Hikaru s'étaient dès lors investis tout particulièrement dans la réalisation de robes de mariées et de cortèges, et cette seconde activité les amenait tout naturellement à suivre avec attention les dernières tendances de la mode pour enfants.

Ils se trouvaient pour le moment non loin du magnifique buffet, proches l'un de l'autre comme à leur habitude, l'un en discussion avec une célèbre rédactrice en chef de magazine de mode, l'autre avec un styliste réputé. Hikaru étant parvenu à mettre fin à cette ennuyeuse mais nécessaire conversation, il soupira intérieurement et avala un peu de champagne, non sans échanger un regard avec Kaoru qui discutait toujours.

Ils en avaient assez. Même si les années – et leurs amis – leur avaient enseigné à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, les deux frères n'en étaient pas moins toujours saisis, plus au moins rapidement, de cet éternel besoin de se retrouver seuls, à l'écart de cette foule bruyante et tapageuse.

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'en aurai que pour un instant.

Hikaru se retourna vers la voix féminine qui s'adressait à lui et son sourire tout d'abord forcé s'élargit immédiatement lorsqu'il découvrit la ravissante personne qui avait réussi à fendre la foule jusqu'à lui. C'était une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, vêtue d'une chemise blanche cintrée sur un pantalon noir qui suggéraient délicieusement des courbes parfaites. Deux nattes dorées encadraient un visage fin, au teint de porcelaine, aux lèvres ourlées d'un rouge sombre. Elle souriait, et ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient en fixant Hikaru.

Celui-ci, tout à coup bien plus enclin à continuer la conversation, salua poliment la jeune femme et répondit :

- Mais je vous en prie, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- J'admire beaucoup votre travail, notamment vos premiers modèles de cortège. Je lance moi-même mon activité, j'ai mon propre atelier et je serais absolument ravie de pouvoir vous être utile si l'occasion se présente.

Hikaru sentit Kaoru se décaler près de lui, le cadet des jumeaux ayant lui aussi réussi à mettre un point final à son autre conversation.

- Kaoru Hitachin, enchanté Mademoiselle .

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit la jeune femme avec dans son regard une nuance amusée qui intrigua les jumeaux.

Hikaru fronça légèrement les sourcils et continua :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ignorais totalement que vous aviez changé d'orientation et monté une maison de couture pour enfants...

- Ah bon ? S'étonna à son tour Kaoru. En effet, je n'en avais pas eu vent non plus. Pardonnez notre ignorance.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent délicieusement et elle secoua la tête.

- Non, vous ne faites pas erreur, c'est seulement que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment cela ? Répondit Hikaru. Mais vous êtes bien Alayna Azuyaki, journaliste à Tokyo Broadcasting TV.

- Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute, renchérit son frère.

Alors, après avoir pris un instant pour savourer pleinement la réponse qu'elle allait faire, la jeune femme rectifia :

- En fait non, pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'être présentée avant, mais je ne suis pas Aylana Azuyaki.

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux, sidérés. Aylana Azuyaki était connue dans tout le pays comme la journaliste vedette de la chaîne où elle travaillait, alliant à un professionnalisme proverbial un visage d'ange qui était rapidement devenu la vitrine de la chaîne. Visage d'ange qui leur souriait en cet instant magnifiquement, et qui pourtant n'était pas le sien. Alors, avec une joie naïve et delicieuse, la jeune femme expliqua :

- Je suis Kayla Azuyaki. Alayna est ma soeur, ma soeur jumelle.

Hikaru et Kaoru restèrent un instant parfaitement immobiles, saisis au même moment par un même espoir, une même certitude, qui faisait écho à celle qui brillait si intensément dans les yeux sombres de Kayla. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Kaoru avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hikaru dont les prunelles dorées la brulèrent presque. D'une main qui tremblait malgré elle, Kayla sortit de sa pochette de soie une petite carte de visite qu'elle tendit à l'aîné :

- Voici mes coordonnées. Je serais ravie de pouvoir travailler avec vous. N'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Sa voix était soudain moins assurée, vibrante d'une émotion qui lui enserrait la gorge. Hikaru fit disparaître rapidement la carte de visite dans sa poche de veston et, enserrant entre ses doigts ceux de Kayla, porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres :

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Je ne manquerai pas de vous recontacter très rapidement... Kayla.

La jeune femme, radieuse, retira doucement sa main. Ils se saluèrent et elle disparut dans la foule.

Les jumeaux demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques secondes, indifférents à la foule bruyante qui continuait de s'agiter autour d'eux.

Lentement, avec un ensemble parfait, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'entre-regardèrent, sereins et pleins d'espoir.

* * *

_Petit one-shot sans prétention. J'en ai plusieurs autres déjà écrits, je me rends compte que mon Kyoya-Eclair est de loin ce qui m'intéresse le plus... mais je ais quand même tâcher de varier ! Et, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos idées !_


	3. Le prix de son respect

_Allez, c'est pour faire plaisir à Tigrou19 ^^_

_Certains de mes chapitres, concernant Kyoya notamment, sont écrits au présent. J'avais envie, voilà tout, je trouvais cela plus fluide._

* * *

- Pardonnez-moi, dit Kyoya en prenant place à table.

Son père, ses deux frères aînés et sa sœur sont déjà attablés. Surpris d'ailleurs de voir Fuyumi, Kyoya hausse légèrement les sourcils, alors que la jeune femme lui sourit largement avec un petit signe de main. Yoshio jette à sa fille un regard courroucé, agacé de ses éternelles démonstrations d'affection pour son benjamin... et du fait qu'elle est encore venue leur rendre visite dès que son mari s'est envolé pour l'étranger. Fuyumi baisse immédiatement les yeux vers son assiette et le père de famille répond :

- Tu n'es pas en retard, nous venions de nous asseoir.

Kyoya acquiesce humblement alors que les serviteurs apportent les premiers plats. Yoshio fait toujours attention à déjeuner régulièrement avec ses fils, même si ces repas n'ont aucune valeur affective mais ne sont en fait que des rendez-vous d'affaire. Fuyumi ne participe pas aux conversations, mais se retrouver en présence de Kyoya esr toujours pour elle une source de joie pour laquelle elle n'hésite pas à braver l'agacement de son père. Elle s'est cependant étonnée que, ce jour-là, son père accepte sa présence à table sans sourciller et ne la renvoie pas déjeuner chez elle. Dégustant les mets servis, elle écoute distraitement les conversations, ne cherchant en fait même pas à les comprendre.

Attendant qu'on leur serve le dessert, Yoshio tourne la tête vers Kyoya et déclare :

- Kyoya, Monsieur Tonnerre m'a appelé hier au soir. Il est d'accord. Il faudra arrêter les dates, nous pensons que les fiançailles peuvent avoir lieu d'ici quelques semaines.

Le jeune homme, vers qui se sont immédiatement tournés ses frères et sa sœur, répond simplement :

- Très bien père. Je vous remercie de cette nouvelle.

- Comment ? Quelles fiançailles ?

- Fuyumi ! gronde Yoshio.

- Pardon père, murmure-t-elle sans cependant parvenir à détacher son regard de Kyoya.

Yoshio se racle la gorge et annonce :

- Kyoya va se fiancer avec Mademoiselle Eclair Tonnerre.

- Eclair Tonnerre ? répète l'aîné de ses fils. La fille du président de Grand Tonnerre, le groupe français ?

- Oui.

C'est dans le silence que les serviteurs apportent les desserts. Le cadet remarque :

- J'ignorais pour ma part, père, que vous aviez projeté une telle union pour Kyoya.

- Oui, renchérit l'aîné, je vous félicite d'avoir passé cet accord avec Grand Tonnerre, une alliance pareille avec eux est inespérée et va totalement servir nos intérêts.

Yoshio ne répond pas, son regard fixé sur son plus jeune fils qui a attaqué en silence son dessert et dont pas un muscle du visage ne trahit les sentiments. Mais Yoshio sait que Kyoya jubile, une fois de plus. Ce garçon ne cessera jamais de l'étonner, de forcer son admiration. Là où ses deux autres fils ont été irréprochables, Kyoya se montre génial. Il le regarde depuis toujours lutter contre ses propres limites, et gagner.

Par des chemins détournés il dépasse ceux qui commettent toujours l'erreur de penser avoir laissé Kyoya loin derrière. Cela a commencé dès le lycée, dès sa rencontre avec le fils Suoh en fait. La première surprise a été ce Host Club, idée au départ purement révoltante pour Yoshio, aussi futile que vulgaire, mais qui a fait de son fils l'un des étudiants ayant le plus marqué l'histoire de la prestigieuse académie d'Ouran. Puis il y a eu cette nouvelle incroyable, la réalisation que son propre fils venait de sauver, à lui seul, l'entreprise familiale du rachat par le groupe Grand Tonnerre. Nouvelle miraculeuse dans une débâcle annoncée, le propre honneur de Yoshio sauvé par ce fils, ce troisième fils. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Kyoya n'a gardé de son opération aucun gain matériel, se contentant de remettre légalement son propre père à sa place de dirigeant du groupe qu'il pensait avoir perdue. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé, mais Yoshio et Kyoya, eux, savent. Et, depuis, à l'insu de tous, Yoshio éprouve pour ce jeune homme placide un incommensurable respect.

Puis, quelques mois auparavant, cette entreprise, HC Inc. Yoshio, si une fois de plus le choix de l'orientation de Kyoya l'a pris au dépourvu, n'a pourtant pas été surpris que Kyoya prenne à contre-pied les attentes familiales. Yoshio a compris que jamais ce jeune homme ne se satisfera de n'être encore que le troisième – troisième fils médecin, troisième fils chirurgien, troisième fils à ne faire que le seconder à la tête du groupe.

Non, Kyoya doit être à la tête de son propre groupe. Il a pris tout le monde à contre-pied, refusant les sacro-saintes études de médecine, visant plus haut, bien plus haut. Car, Yoshio le sait pertinemment et depuis longtemps, ce que veut Kyoya, c'est prendre peut-être, un jour, la présidence du groupe Ootori. Mais pas par la force, pas par une OPA sauvage, non, légitimement, en prouvant au monde et surtout à sa famille que ce titre lui revient de droit, pied de nez à sa naissance qui ne le prédispose à rien de particulier, sinon à rester dans l'ombre éternelle des autres.

Kyoya travaille dans l'ombre, mais pour se retrouver un jour en pleine lumière. Yoshio le regarde faire, avec fierté et admiration et, petit à petit, de plus en plus de monde réalise qui est réellement Kyoya Ootori. Ses frères ne le regardent plus de la même façon ; ses frères commencent à réaliser non leur infériorité, mais sa supériorité éclatante et indéniable.

Et maintenant cela. Le coup de fil de Kyoya depuis Paris, à l'automne, a une nouvelle fois sidéré Yoshio Ootori ; son fils était sensé faire un voyage d'agrément avec le jeune Suoh. A la place, il l'a accompagné lors des derniers instants de sa mère, logeant chez les Tonnerre, annonçant un matin au téléphone qu'il a l'intention de demander leur fille en mariage. Il l'a fait. Et Monsieur Tonnerre a accepté.

Hallucinant. Magistral.

Yoshio n'a ni le droit ni l'envie de s'accaparer cette victoire :

- Je n'avais nullement projeté une telle union, même si votre frère m'avait évidemment consulté. Cette idée est le fait de Kyoya, qui a fait sa demande lors d'un voyage à Paris à l'automne avec le jeune Suoh. Demande que Monsieur Tonnerre vient donc d'accepter.

Le silence, total et admiratif. Un peu envieux, certes.

Kyoya se contente d'acquiescer sobrement, sans laisser paraître aucunement sa fierté en cet instant.

Le cri de Fuyumi qui, les larmes aux yeux, s'est levée en faisant tomber sa serviette et jette ses bras autour du cou du benjamain :

- Oh, Kyoya, tu es amoureux ! Mon petit frère ! Tu te maries avec celle que tu aimes ! Quel bonheur ! Que je suis heureuse ! Oh que...

- Fuyumi !

Rougissante comme une enfant malgré ses trente ans passés, elle relâche son jeune frère et s'assied à nouveau, ramassant la serviette et baissant la tête, mais sans pouvoir effacer ce sourire qui ne la quittera pas avant longtemps et qui réchauffe encore le cœur de Kyoya.

Ce que vient de dire Fuyumi pourrait sembler dérisoire, négligeable. Il n'y a bien qu'une femme pour se préoccuper des sentiments dans un mariage de cette importance.

Mais ce détail rajoute encore à l'admiration du père et des frères de Kyoya, parce qu'ils réalisent qu'elle a raison, et qu'il n'y a bien que Kyoya pour être capable d'un tel exploit. Tomber amoureux de la bonne personne, au bon moment. Épouser celle qu'il convient, avec ce petit détail supplémentaire qui fera de son couple un modèle pour tous.

- Félicitations, Kyoya, finissent par dire ses frères aînés.

- Oh oui, toutes nos félicitations ! renchérit Fuyumi, resplendissante.

- Je vous remercie.

Il a souri enfin, légèrement, à sa victoire totale. Il épousera Éclair. Il épousera l'héritière de Grand Tonnerre. Les deux sont indissociables, les deux sont une nouvelle et éclatante victoire sur son destin de troisième fils.

Son avenir est de plus en plus net, de plus en plus éclatant.


	4. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien compris

_Musique déprimante, inspiration, écrite en deux heures, par relu. Désolée._

* * *

Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué et Hikaru jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à son portable : aucun appel, aucun message. Il fit un geste de dénégation à Kaoru et tous deux regardèrent à nouveau la chaise vide qui se trouvait entre eux. Lorsque la sonnerie de début du cours retentit, Haruhi n'était toujours pas là.

A la première seconde du premier inter cours Kaoru composa le numéro de portable de la jeune fille, grinça des dents en patientant, puis dit d'une voix qu'il voulait légère :

- Salut Haruhi, c'est nous ! Nous venions aux nouvelles, comme tu n'es pas là ce matin. Bon, tu dois être malade, tiens nous au courant avant que Tamaki n'envoie une équipe d'urgence pour te sauver. Bye.

Les jumeaux haussèrent simultanément les épaules, avant d'échanger un sourire malicieux : après tout, une Haruhi malade signifiait qu'ils devraient aller chez elle lui porter les devoirs...

* * *

Honey babillait, bondissant littéralement de joie à l'idée des gâteaux qu'il pourrait déguster en fin d'après-midi au club. Il avait réclamé avec des larmes dans les yeux davantage de tartelettes à la fraise, pour Haruhi et lui, et espérait que Kyoya aurait accédé à sa demande. Mori le suivait dans le couloir qui menait au restaurant du lycée, un très mince sourire aux lèvres. Ils prêtèrent à peine attention au carillon musical qui s'éleva dans l'établissement, prélude à une annonce générale.

_- Messieurs Morinozuka, Honinozuka, Hitachin, Ootori et Suoh sont attendus dans le bureau du directeur._

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient immobilisés et s'entre-regardèrent. Deux pensées les traversèrent immédiatement :

- Tout le Host club... murmura Honey

- ... sauf Haruhi.

Sans un mot de plus, ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers les locaux de l'administration.

* * *

Tamaki se mit à crier dès que les jumeaux apparurent dans le couloir :

- Et Haruhi ? Où est ma précieuse fille adorée ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Eh, on se calme, répondit Hikaru froidement.

- Elle n'était pas en cours ce matin, expliqua son frère.

Kyoya, debout, adossé au mur, fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable. Kaoru soupira :

- Nous avons essayé de la joindre, elle est sur messagerie.

Le vice-président du club ne tint pas compte de la remarque et, à son tour, composa le numéro. Il raccrocha lorsque le répondeur se mit en route et appela un autre numéro.

- Monsieur Fujioka ? Bonjour, Kyoya Ootori. Je me permets de vous appeler pour prendre des nouvelles de...

Et Kyoya se tut.

Ses camarades, horrifiés, debout dans le couloir, le regardèrent écarquiller les yeux, puis répondre :

- Non, nous sommes devant son bureau, il nous a convoqués mais nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Pourquoi...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, écouta, puis murmura :

- Merci. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Il raccrocha dans un silence de mort. Tamaki fit un pas en avant mais Kyoya déclara d'une voix sèche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit :

- Elle va bien. C'est tout ce que Ranka m'a dit. Qu'elle va bien.

- Quoi ? S'écria Hikaru. Mais alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ?

- Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu ce regard, Kyoya ? murmura Tamaki.

Car Kyoya était pale, très pale. Il serra les lèvres, détourna les yeux et lâcha soudain :

- Ranka pleurait.

Honey serra Usa-chan contre lui, tous écarquillant les yeux. Kaoru s'écria :

- Mais si elle va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi avons-nous été convoqués ? Que...

- Si vous vous donnez la peine d'entrer, je vais vous le dire.

Les six garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir, dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, Yuzuru Suoh. Le père de Tamaki n'avait pas son sourire bonhomme habituel, ce regard enjoué et sympathique que son fils avait hérité de lui. Il était étonnamment sombre et sérieux et s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses élèves. Tamaki s'écria :

- Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Haruhi ?

- Je ne veux pas discuter dans le couloir, Tamaki. Entrez.

Kyoya nota immédiatement deux choses : le ton de Yuzuru, emprunt de gène et de tristesse. Et le fait que, exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas repris son fils quand celui-ci l'avait appelé « papa » au lycée.

Les six amis pénétrèrent en silence dans la pièce dont Yuzuru lui-même referma la porte. Le directeur se dirigea tout d'abord vers son fauteuil, sembla changer d'avis, puis s'appuya simplement contre son magnifique bureau, mains dans les poches.

_C'est donc une entrevue totalement informelle, _conclut intérieurement Kyoya_. Ils nous a convoqués parce que nous sommes des amis de son fils... et d'Haruhi. Pas en tant qu'élèves._

Tamaki serrait les poings, semblant bouillir de l'intérieur, et répéta d'une voix qui tremblait d'impatience difficilement contenue :

- Papa, où est Haruhi Fujioka ?

Le directeur prit une grande inspiration et, relevant la tête pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de son fils, annonça :

- Haruhi Fujioka n'est plus élève dans cet établissement. J'ai trouvé ce matin son dossier de transfert pour un prestigieux lycée américain. Elle a quitté le Japon par un vol tôt dans la matinée.

Pendant d'interminables secondes, la scène resta parfaitement figée.

Ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible.

- Ce sera annoncé à vos enseignants de midi, et donc à la classe en suivant. Mais j'ai préféré... vous le dire personnellement.

- Monsieur, vous avez dit que vous aviez trouvé son dossier ce matin... Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant de ce départ ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kyoya qui, raide comme la justice, avait posé la question d'une voix étrangement grave. Yuzuru sourit tristement :

- Encore une excellente déduction, Monsieur Ootori. Non, je n'étais pas informé de ce départ. Je l'ai appris il y a à peine plus de trois heures.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia Kaoru. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas être...

- Ma grand-mère.

La voix de Tamaki était étrangement calme et distante. Il releva la tête et ses yeux violacés apparurent, immenses. Il répéta, à l'adresse de son père :

- C'est elle qui a organisé le départ d'Haruhi, c'est cela ?

- Il semblerait, oui. Je me suis renseigné, il semblerait qu'elle ait fait cette proposition à Mademoiselle Fujioka il y a quelques jours, et qu'elle ait accepté.

- Proposition ? Répéta Mori.

- Mademoiselle Fujioka a reçu du groupe Suoh une bourse pour poursuivre ses études secondaires et supérieures aux États-Unis. Tous les frais afférents à sa scolarité, logement, nourriture, entretien seront pris en charge sans limite de montant. Une place lui a déjà été réservée en Droit, à Yale. Cette opportunité était à saisir immédiatement.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Hurla Hikaru. Comment aurait-elle pu la forcer à...

- Mademoiselle Fujioka est partie de son plein gré, coupa doucement Yuzuru. J'ai immédiatement appelé son père, pour m'assurer qu'aucune... pression n'avait été exercée sur une de mes élèves. Haruhi n'a semble-t-il pas dit grand chose à son propre père. Juste qu'elle avait reçu de ma mère une proposition plus qu'intéressante, qui lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve. Que c'était là ce qu'elle souhaitait, par dessus tout. Et que pour cette raison, elle avait accepté. De l'avis de Monsieur Fujioka, Haruhi a réfléchi sa décision... et n'est en effet manifestement par revenue dessus.

Une petite voix tremblante s'éleva :

- Depuis quand ? Depuis quand sait-elle ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Honey qui serrait Usa-chan contre lui à l'étouffer. Le directeur soupira :

- Deux jours. Elle a pris sa décision il y a deux jours.

Deux jours...

_- Honey, puis-je venir partager un morceau de gâteau avec toi ?_

_- Bien sûr Haruhi ! Avec plaisir !_

_- J'ai préparé un fraisier, c'est une recette de ma mère... Il est tout petit, et certainement pas aussi bon que..._

_- Un fraisier ! Oh, Haruhi, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, viens le déguster avec nous ! Usa-chan, tu te rends compte, Haruhi nous a préparé un fraisier !_

_Elle resta assise face à Honey et le regarda manger en souriant, alléguant un manque d'appétit, lui donnant sa propre part. Il se délecta de ce met d'autant plus délicieux qu'elle l'avait préparé pour lui. Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris._

Le lèvres d'Honey se mirent à trembler et la main de Mori se posa sur son épaule.

_Elle n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Elle était juste venue s'assoir près de lui, sur le bord de la fenêtre, après la fermeture du club. Ils avaient regardé à travers la vitre le soir qui tombait doucement sur les jardins de l'académie. Leur regards s'étaient croisés, juste une fois, et elle avait souri. Il avait simplement répondu à son sourire. Mais il n'avait rien vu, rien compris._

Mori avala difficilement l'étrange boule qui lui bloquait la gorge.

_Hikaru la fit tourner sur elle-même et elle poussa un cri, manquant de faire tomber la théière vide qu'elle rapportait dans la petite cuisine. Kaoru récupéra la jeune fille entre ses bras en riant. Elle recula d'un pas, faillit choir à nouveau quand elle se heurta à Hikaru qui s'était subrepticement glissé derrière elle. Elle se rattrapa in extremis et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire._

_Et un rire se mêla au leur._

_Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, sidérés par ce son si rare, quand ils attendaient les habituelles remontrances blasées de leur camarade de classe._

_Et elle riait, elle les regardait en riant, sa théière à la main. Son regard juvénile allait de l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant jamais les confondre, et elle riait. Mais ils n'avaient rien vu, rien compris._

Leurs mains se trouvèrent, instinctivement, et chacun des jumeaux crispa ses doigts sur ceux de l'autre.

_- Elle a vraiment payé ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_Kyoya tourna la tête et découvrit, à quelques centimètres du sien, le visage d'Haruhi penché par dessus son épaule. La gorge du jeune homme se serra mais pas un muscle de son visage ne trahit son trouble. La lycéenne se redressa et expliqua :_

_- Eclair Tonnerre. Elle avait réellement payé ?_

_- Oui._

_- Toute ma dette ?_

_- Toute ta dette._

_- Elle n'a pas cherché à récupérer l'argent après son départ ?_

_- Non._

_- Ah._

_- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

_Elle sourit et haussa les épaules :_

_- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à y croire. Je voulais être sûre, c'est tout._

_Il haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, à cet instant, Haruhi avança les mains et, d'un geste à la fois rapide et délicat, lui ôta ses lunettes et se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Kyoya. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le troisième fils des Ootori se sentit soudain plus nu qu'au jour de sa naissance. Saisi, il resta une fraction de seconde immobile, avant de prendre ses lunettes des mains d'Haruhi et de les remettre à toute allure, dissimulant son trouble derrière l'éclat de ses verres. Il demanda sèchement :_

_- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce comportement ?_

_Elle sourit largement et haussa les épaules :_

_- Rien. Là aussi je voulais être sûre, c'est tout._

_Il avait haussé les épaules à son tour, cherchant dans les chiffres sur l'écran une raison d'éviter de se demander pourquoi son propre cœur battant soudain si rapidement. Mais pour une fois il n'avait rien vu, rien compris._

Les poings de Kyoya se crispèrent, de rage et d'impuissance, et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

_- Haruhi ?_

_Elle se tourna vers la porte du club et cligna des yeux, sortant des pensées où elle était plongée. Tamaki avait la main sur la poignée et sourit doucement :_

_- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?_

_Elle le regarda un instant sans bouger, puis sourit._

_- Si, je viens juste de me rappeler que... que j'ai quelque chose à déposer. Je reviens._

_Surpris, il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle fila dans la salle contiguë, avant de réapparaître et de rejoindre Tamaki. Il la laissa galamment passer mais, au moment où elle passait la porte, il la vit jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule._

_- Tu as oublié autre chose ?_

_- Non non, répondit-elle précipitamment, rien._

_Tamaki avait cependant suivi son regard et, tournant la tête à son tour, il découvrit la lumière rasante du soir qui nimbait le bois du piano d'un halo pourpre. Il rouvrit la porte et sourit plus largement :_

_- Veux-tu que je te joue un morceau ? Ce que tu veux ! La lumière est superbe, viens, je..._

_Elle recula d'un pas, trop rapidement, et balbutia :_

_- Non ! Non, il ne faut pas que... Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois rentrer._

_Stupéfait, il vit la jeune fille rougissante caler son sac de cours sur l'épaule et partir en courant presque. Reprenant ses esprits, il cria son prénom. Elle s'arrêta, sembla hésiter, puis se tourna vers lui, au loin, déjà en haut de l'escalier, nimbée elle aussi par les rayons du couchant qui entraient par les immenses vitres. Il sourit et s'exclama joyeusement :_

_- A demain, Haruhi !_

_Il lui sembla, un instant, qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il lui sembla, un instant, qu'elle portait rapidement la main à sa joue pour y chasser quelque chose. Mais elle était loin, et la lumière rasante brouillait à sa vue la silhouette fine de la lycéenne. C'est d'ailleurs d'une voix étonnamment claire qu'elle répondit :_

_- A demain !_

_Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. C'était la veille au soir._

Tamaki demeura parfaitement impassible.

Il ne bougea pas quand Honey éclata en sanglots et que Mori, s'agenouillant, le reçut entre ses bras.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque Hikaru se mit à hurler, à exiger qu'elle revienne, à demander qu'on vérifie si elle avait bien embarqué, à ordonner qu'on lui donne son adresse aux États-Unis.

Il ne bougea pas quand Kaoru enlaça son jumeau pour tenter en vain d'apaiser leur colère à tous deux.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque, près de lui, Kyoya respira profondément, baissant la tête, dissimulant derrière ses mèches noires l'éclat de ses lunettes et la douleur de son regard. Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que Kyoya Ootori avait appris à encaisser, mais pas ça. Pas ça.

Puis la voix de Tamaki retentit, froide et détachée :

- Bien. Merci Monsieur le Directeur.

Il tourna les talons et, sans prêter attention à son père qui l'appelait ou au regard inquiet et étrangement brillant de Kyoya, sortit du bureau. Il traversa les couloirs, croisa des camarades, des gens qui lui sourirent, des jeunes filles qui le saluèrent avec emportement. Il leur sourit également, les salua, mais ne suspendit pas son pas. Il avançait, toujours, vers l'aile Nord, grimpa l'escalier qu'elle avait dévalé en courant la veille. Il fit machinalement les gestes répétés tant de fois : sortir la petite clé dorée, ouvrir le battant, pénétrer dans l'immense salle de musique vide à cette heure. Il traversa cet espace qui, soudain, lui semblait totalement étranger et se dirigea vers la pièce contiguë, celle où ils rangeaient leurs affaires personnelles et se changeaient chaque jour. Il balaya l'espace du regard et le vit. Le sac plastique, posé par terre, près du coin cuisine. De ses longs doigts de pianiste, il ouvrit les bords du sac et découvrit son contenu.

Du café. Huit, dix boites de café instantané. De quoi tenir des semaines sans avoir à en racheter. De quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

De quoi tenir sans elle.

Alors Tamaki Suoh tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, dans l'insupportable silence de la troisième salle de musique de l'académie d'Ouran.


	5. Elle a changé

- Kyoya, vois-tu encore quelque chose dont nous devons discuter ? Ou en avons-nous terminé ?

Les regards des cinq amis se tournèrent vers l'éternel maître de cérémonie, Kyoya Ootori, qui resta silencieux quelques instants.

Oui, ils en avaient terminé avec les points qui devaient être abordés ce jour-là. Il transmettrait à ses avocats les contrats, afin que ceux-ci soient relus et vérifiés, comme d'habitude. Hc Inc verrait le jour, bientôt, et il ne doutait pas du succès de leur entreprise, comme de toutes les autres. Il ferait en sorte que leur réussite soit une fois de plus éblouissante.

Mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qui le rendait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'en avait même pas encore parlé à Tamaki, bien que cela fasse des semaines que, dans le plus grand secret, les pères aient donné leur accord.

Kyoya referma son portable et dit avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent :

- Nous en avons terminé avec notre ordre du jour. J'ai cependant une requête d'ordre privé à vous soumettre.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey et Mori s'entre-regardèrent. Le brun continua :

- Si vous êtes disponibles, je souhaiterais vous convier au manoir, samedi 15, dans un mois.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Honey, ravi.

- Est-ce pour une occasion précise ? s'enquit Kaoru.

- Oui. A l'occasion de mes fiançailles.

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes dans un silence total. Honey remarqua immédiatement que Tamaki semblait aussi surpris qu'eux, et s'étonna que le meilleur ami de Kyoya ne soit pas déjà au courant. C'est Hikaru qui, le premier demanda :

- Tes fiançailles ? Mais... qui est-ce ? On la connait ?

- Oui, vous la connaissez.

Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent, évidement déçus de cette sobre réponse ; Tamaki fronça les sourcils. Pour tous les autres, la réponse de Kyoya, sans plus de détail, semblait faite pour les titiller subtilement. Mais Tamaki sut, immédiatement, que ce n'était pas par facétie que Kyoya n'en disait pas plus ; c'était pas gêne. Et c'était purement et simplement stupéfiant. Le blond demanda doucement :

- Kyoya... Qui est cette jeune fille ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, un bref instant, et la nuance d'incertitude qui brilla dans les yeux gris du troisième fils Ootori sidéra Tamaki. Aucun des deux n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître, et Kyoya répondit simplement :

- Ma fiancée est Éclair Tonnerre.

Le cri simultané des jumeaux retentit dans la pièce. Honey écarquilla les yeux, alors que Mori fronçait les sourcils. Tamaki seul, resta immobile, son regard violacé sondant le visage prétendument impassible de son meilleur ami. Hikaru, hors de lui, se leva de son siège et s'écria :

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a pas eu Tamaki alors elle s'en prend à toi !

- Mais elle ne va pas nous laisser en paix ! renchérit Kaoru. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a après nous ! Elle n'a pas encore compris !

- Kyoya, nous sommes derrière toi, si tu as besoin de...

La voix étonnamment calme de Tamaki coupa net les vociférations des deux frères :

- Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela... Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui, lui, fixait toujours Kyoya alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Honey demanda :

- De quoi parles-tu Tamaki ?

- Mais regardez... C'est évident... Kyoya je suis désolé... J'étais tellement... Je n'ai pas fait attention...

- Mais quoi, Tamaki, à la fin ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux excédés.

Kyoya ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer lui aussi son meilleur ami, admiratif bien qu'un peu agacé par le fait que cet idiot – ou prétendument idiot – puisse lire en lui, à chaque fois, avec cette facilité déconcertante.

Le visage de Tamaki s'illumina de joie et il conclut, ne s'adressant plus qu'à Kyoya :

- Tu es tombé amoureux d'Éclair, à Paris. Elle et toi êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et moi je n'ai rien vu.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne cilla pas, fixant toujours Tamaki, sachant que le fait de ne pas nier suffirait à confirmer les dires de son ami. En effet, tous les autres comprirent ce silence comme l'aveu que Kyoya Ootori ne formulerait jamais à l'oral, et petit à petit ils se mirent à sourire. Hikaru siffla légèrement entre ses dents et Kaoru murmura :

- Eh ben ça alors... Si on m'avait dit que cela arriverait...

- … je ne l'aurais jamais cru, continua son frère.

- Félicitations Kyoya ! s'exclama Honey

- Oui, renchérit sobrement Mori.

Kyoya acquiesça simplement avec un fin sourire. Hikaru enchaîna cependant en maugréant :

- Enfin bon, quand même... La choisir elle... Après ce qui s'est passé...

- La revoir ne va pas être évident, dit Kaoru.

- Non, Éclair a changé, énormément changé !

Le cri de Tamaki fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux à Kyoya. Le blond continua, vibrant de sincérité :

- Je vous assure, Éclair n'est plus l'adolescente que vous avez connue, elle a beaucoup changé, elle est généreuse et sensible. Elle est restée auprès de ma mère jusqu'au bout, elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle nous a accueillis, Kyoya et moi, pour que je puisse rester près d'elle. N'oubliez pas que c'est elle qui m'a prévenu de la dégradation de son état de santé. Sans elle... Je n'aurais jamais revu ma mère.

Tamaki avait baissé la tête, ses mèches blondes dissimulant la peine dans son regard indigo. Un silence accueillit ses propos, avant que Honey s'exclame :

- Tu as forcément raison, Tamaki. Nous faisons entièrement confiance à ton jugement et à celui de Kyoya. Kyoya, nous te félicitons tous et serons ravis d'accueillir parmi nous ta future femme. N'est-ce pas ?

Son regard candide passa sur la petite assemblée et tous acquiescèrent, sans hésitation.

Kyoya dissimula derrière un simple hochement de tête l'émotion sincère qui l'étreignait. L'instant fut brisé par une tornade blonde qui lui bondit dessus en hurlant :

- Je veux être ton témoin ! Hein ? Hein ? Hein, ce sera moi ? Dis ? C'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes revus quand même ! Hein ? Dis ? Kyoya ! _Mon ami !_ Je t'en prie, je veux être ton témoin ! Je serai le plus magnifique témoin de mariage que la Terre ait jamais porté !

Le brun repoussa vivement Tamaki avec un regard furieux.

Évidemment que Tamaki serait son témoin. Il n'aurait voulu de personne d'autre.

Il répondit cependant sèchement :

- A condition que tu me fasses lire à l'avance tout discours que tu pourrais prononcer à cette occasion. Je veux que toute initiative de ta part me soit soumise en amont.

- Oh, merci ! Merci ! Tu vas voir, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Je vais m'occuper de tout ! Ce sera un peu un essai avant d'ouvrir HC Inc !

- Mon mariage ne sera pas un _essai,_ Tamaki.

- Je vais appeler Fuyumi ! Elle doit avoir plein d'idées ! Oh, Kyoya, qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser !

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori et Honey regardaient en souriant Kyoya Ootori tenter vainement de mettre un frein à l'enthousiasme délirant de son ami et futur témoin de mariage. Mais, à présent, chacun d'eux pouvait lire dans les prunelles sombres du troisième fils Ootori que, pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, il était parfaitement heureux.


	6. Takashi

_Inukag9, tes désirs sont des ordres ;-)_

_

* * *

_

Il attend, immobile, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du dojo. Les vestiaires bruissent encore des discussions des athlètes. La compétition qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines, à peine, s'annonce bien. L'entraineur national a repensé l'équipe, insufflé un souffle nouveau sur une formation autrefois vieillissante. On croise dorénavant des visages jeunes, enthousiastes dans les couloirs des vestiaires.

Lorsqu'il les voit arriver, Mori pose son sac à terre. Il sait que cela peut durer longtemps.

Mitsukuni est radieux, son propre sac de sport à la main, une serviette encore négligemment jetée autour du cou. Il parle à toute allure, sa voix enjouée répondant aux intonations guillerettes de Maia.

Maia.

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres fines de Mori au souvenir de la réunion de présentation de la nouvelle équipe, des mois plus tôt. Elle avait été la seule à oser venir leur parler, quand tous les autres n'avaient fait que les saluer profondément, Mitsukuni et lui, avec dans le regard une vénération respectueuse. Elle avait les yeux baissés, la voix qui tremblait, mais elle avait osé, après la réunion, venir les accoster pour se présenter. Mitsukuni, ravi, avait embrayé immédiatement.

Mori, quelque part, se demande si depuis ils ont cessé de parler.

Il se demande également comment une jeune fille aussi frêle peut posséder une telle puissance, une fois debout sur un tatami.

Il se demande aussi comment un feu aussi intense peut briller dans des yeux aussi pâles.

Il ne trouve pas encore de réponse, mais cela ne lui pose pas de problème de continuer de chercher.

Mitsukuni et Maia se saluent enfin et Mori cesse un bref instant de penser, lorsque la jeune fille lève enfin les yeux vers lui, avec ce regard indéfinissable et cet imperceptible tremblement des lèvres, et s'incline poliment.

- Au revoir, Mori.

- Au revoir, Maia.

Honey remonte son sac sur l'épaule, salue à nouveau tout le monde à la cantonade, et bondit vers la sortie. Il lève la tête vers son cousin... et ne trouve soudain que le vide. La surprise stoppe net sa diatribe et il se retourne vivement.

Juste le temps de constater que Mori est deux pas derrière lui. Juste le temps de constater que Mori ne l'écoute pas. Juste le temps de constater que Mori ne le regarde pas.

Juste le temps de suivre le regard de Mori, le sourire de Mori.

Juste le temps de voir disparaître à l'angle du vestiaire la fine silhouette de Maia.

Honey cligne lentement des yeux, réalisant soudain le poids de ce fugitif instant qu'il vient de voler à son ami de toujours.

- Mitsukuni ?

Mori est à nouveau là, à nouveau à côté de lui, à nouveau prêt à le suivre au bout du monde sans la moindre question.

- Allons-y Takashi ! J'ai faim !

Honey s'élance, le cœur battant d'avoir entrevu quelque chose de sublime et de totalement inattendu.

* * *

- J'aime bien Maia.

Mori se contente d'acquiescer sans cesser de marcher à côté du jeune karatéka. Celui-ci guette du coin de l'œil une réaction, en vain. Alors il continue, de son éternelle voix enthousiaste.

- Elle est vraiment gentille, elle a un joli rire.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- D'ailleurs elle est jolie tout court, non ? Tu ne trouves pas Takashi ?

- Si.

Les commissures des lèvres de Mori, qui s'étaient relevées un instant, s'abaissent et Honey plisse les yeux. Il décide de pousser plus loin ce petit jeu :

- J'aimerais bien l'inviter un jour au salon de thé, celui qu'on a essayé la semaine dernière. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu viendrais aussi, bien entendu !

Le grand jeune homme brun avale discrètement sa salive et détourne le visage, mais rien n'a échappé à son cousin. Surtout pas cette tristesse qui est passée dans son regard sombre. Honey s'empêche de sourire largement et continue d'un ton badin :

- Elle me fait un peu penser à Haruhi parfois... Pas toi ?

Pour le coup, Mori a suspendu son pas un instant mais c'est d'une voix toujours égale qu'il répond :

- Non.

- Ah bon ? Quelles différences vois-tu ?

Mori jette un coup d'œil à son cousin et celui-ci feint à la perfection la candeur la plus innocente. La voix grave du champion de kendo s'élève alors :

- Haruhi était plus frêle, peu athlétique alors que Maia a l'étoffe d'une championne. Elles ont toutes deux beaucoup d'énergie, mais celle d'Haruhi était empreinte de gravité. Maia est quelqu'un de très positif, déterminé, enthousiaste pour tout. Elle parle beaucoup, elle a une voix enjouée et une gaité communicative. Physiquement, elle est bien plus brune, les cheveux presque noirs. Et des yeux bleus immenses.

Honey a écarquillé les yeux, stupéfait, et écoute bouche bée. Mori semble perdu dans ses pensées, et avance toujours, d'un pas tranquille, vers le dojo du campus. Son cousin fronce les sourcils et demande soudain :

- Takashi ?

- Oui ?

- Es-tu fatigué ?

Mori s'arrête, manifestement intrigué, et après un temps de réflexion répond simplement :

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répond Mitsukuni avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis, sans laisser à son cousin le loisir de lui demander ce qu'il a voulu dire, il s'élance en courant vers le dojo et crie à tue tête :

- Allez Takashi ! Dépêchons-nous !

Mori acquiesce et allonge sa foulée.

* * *

Mori arrive au salon de thé avec cinq minutes d'avance, ponctuel comme à son habitude. Immédiatement, il repère Maia, debout près de l'entrée, ravissante dans une petite robe d'été jaune pâle. Le jeune homme brun sourit... avant de se souvenir qu'elle a rendez-vous avec Mitsukuni.

C'est une bonne chose, se répète Mori. Maia est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est très jolie, sportive, gaie, intelligente et s'entend merveilleusement avec Mitsukuni.

Elle est parfaite.

Pour Mitsukuni.

Mori ne comprend pas, ne comprend toujours pas. Il savait que cela arriverait, il l'espérait même. Chacun devrait suivre sa route, chacun devrait fonder un foyer, faire carrière, avoir des enfants peut-être. Il l'a accepté depuis toujours, sans arrière pensée et sans regret. Mitsukuni ne lui appartient pas, il ne fait que veiller sur lui et sur le lien précieux de leur amitié particulière.

C'est arrivé, Mitsukuni semble enfin se lier à quelqu'un d'autre, semble enfin avoir trouvé une jeune femme merveilleuse qui puisse lui apporter tout ce qu'on peut espérer, et pourtant c'est le cœur serré que Mori assiste à cette idylle naissante.

Il se sent égoïste, honteux de sa mélancolie quand il devrait se réjouir pour Mitsukuni et Maia. Il ne peut pourtant que constater la morsure qu'il ressent lorsqu'ils les voit discuter, partager clins d'œil et fous rire.

Cette morsure qu'il ressent à l'instant, alors que la jeune fille se retourne, le voit et lui sourit. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Pour une fois, pour la première fois, sa place n'est plus aux côtés de Mitsukuni. Cependant il est là, parce que Mitsukuni le lui a demandé, justement, et qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse lui refuser.

- Bonjour Mori.

- Bonjour Maia.

- Honey n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Non, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire et un silence s'installe. Pas un silence gêné, un silence confortable, serein. Maia, paradoxalement, sait se taire et profiter de l'instant présent, c'est une des nombreuses qualité que Mori lui reconnaît. Il apprécie sa voix et ses silences, définitivement.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit et Mori sort l'objet de sa poche, intrigué lorsqu'il lit le nom de son cousin sur l'écran. Il s'excuse poliment :

- C'est Mitsukuni, il doit avoir été retardé.

Il s'écarte de quelques pas et décroche. La voix exaltée de son cousin retentit :

_- Takashi ! C'est moi !_

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà là.

_- Tout va bien, tout va très bien ! Mais je ne viendrai pas avec vous Takashi._

Le brun hausse les sourcils, décontenancé. Son interlocuteur embraye :

- J_e ne serais pas à ma place, Takashi. Je préfère vous laisser._

- Je ne comprends pas, Mitsukuni.

_- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de venir, Takashi. J'ai organisé ce rendez-vous parce que jamais tu ne l'aurais fait, parce que je crois que tu n'es même pas conscient de ce pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi._

Mori ne bouge pas, déconcerté, incapable en effet de saisir de quoi parle son cousin. Ce dernier reprend d'une voix plus douce :

_- J'aime beaucoup Maia, Takashi. Pour toutes les raisons que tu m'as dites l'autre jour. J'aime beaucoup Maia, mais comme une amie. Je n'ai aucun intérêt particulier à lui proposer un rendez-vous, si ce n'est celui de passer un moment agréable._

- Mais alors pourquoi...

_- Parce que toi, tu es amoureux d'elle, Takashi._

Le brun écarquille les yeux et sa haute silhouette massive vacille un instant sous le choc. Le rire de Mitsukuni répond à son silence :

_- Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, et je suis certain que tu n'as pas réalisé qu'elle est également très amoureuse de toi._

Mori lève instinctivement la tête et croise le regard bleu de Maia, qui est demeurée immobile devant la porte du salon de thé. Une brise légère caresse la jupe de sa robe et elle sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, intriguée de ce coup de téléphone. Elle interroge Mori du regard et, soudain, celui-ci ne peut plus détacher ses yeux des siens.

Et l'impossible se produit.

Là, sous l'intensité du regard sombre de Mori, la jeune fille rougit et baisse les paupières, ramenant ses mains contre le tissu de sa robe, délicieusement gênée, timide, amoureuse. La voix de Mitsukuni retentit à nouveau, lointaine.

_- Tu es le meilleur cousin qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, Takashi. Tu as veillé sur moi depuis toujours et tu es à mes yeux bien plus qu'un ami, qu'un cousin, qu'un frère. Mais aujourd'hui est venu le temps de penser à toi, et à toi seul. Je sais prendre soin de moi Takashi, tu me l'as appris. Alors maintenant, laisse moi prendre un peu soin, à mon tour, de ton bonheur._

La voix du jeune blondinet se fait soudain plus mélancolique, presque triste :

_- Ce qu'il y a entre Maia et toi, c'est ce que nous avons tous décelé jadis entre Tamaki et Haruhi. Et voir à nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime passer à côté de cela serait insupportable Takashi. Alors vas-y, va rejoindre Maia. Je vous souhaite... Je vous souhaite une excellente après-midi !_

Mitsukuni semble à nouveau enjoué, exalté et cela fait sourire Mori. Sans quitter Maia des yeux, le brun répond simplement :

- Mitsukuni... Merci.

_- De rien. Tu me raconteras ! Et si tu peux, rapporte-moi une part de cette délicieuse tarte aux prunes que j'avais goutée la dernière fois ! Allez, bye-bye !_

La ligne est coupée et Mori range son portable avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille qui attend toujours, les joues roses, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers lui et fond sous la douceur du sourire du jeune homme qui déclare simplement :

- Mitsukuni ne viendra pas. Mais je serais très honoré si tu acceptais cependant de passer cette après-midi avec moi.

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise, et la joie que Mori lit sur son visage lui étreint le cœur délicieusement. Elle acquiesce fébrilement et répond avec cette vivacité qu'il adore :

- J'en serais ravie ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de...

- Je ne me sens obligé de rien, Maia. Je voudrais seulement...

Il cherche ses mots, il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il vient tout juste de découvrir et qui est cependant maintenant le sentiment le plus naturel au monde. Alors, préférant comme souvent un geste à tous les discours, il tend la main vers Maia et sourit avec douceur.

La mince jeune fille se mord la lèvre à nouveau et, un bref instant, il voit briller des larmes dans ses yeux pâles. Mais c'est un visage radieux qu'elle relève vers lui alors qu'elle glisse sa main tremblante dans celle, immense, du champion de kendo. Elle dit simplement :

- Alors allons-y, Mori.

- Takashi.

Leurs doigts se sont mêlés et Maia, bouleversée, n'a pas bien saisi la remarque. Elle bredouille :

- Pardon ?

- Takashi. Appelle-moi Takashi.


	7. Hein

Il parvint à la regarder, juste avant de la rejoindre à l'apogée du plaisir. Il parvint, juste avant de sombrer, à garder les yeux ouverts un instant de plus, le temps de voir son cou se tendre vers l'arrière, ses lèvres exhaler un gémissement délicieux, ses petites mains se crisper sur la soie des draps.

Leurs deux corps se détendirent au même moment, libérés, repus, et dans un dernier effort il réussit à se détacher d'elle et à rouler sur le côté pour ne pas écraser la jeune fille sous son poids à présent inerte.

Non, pas la jeune fille. La jeune femme. La femme.

_Sa femme._

Depuis cet après-midi, sous la tonnelle au bord de la piscine, elle était sa femme.

Cette pensée, à nouveau, lui coupa le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour vérifier. Vérifier que c'était elle, que c'était bien son corps qui reposait près du sien sur le matelas, que c'était bien une alliance qui brillait à son doigt dans la pâleur de l'aube française. Que c'était bien son sourire, son regard ensommeillé et pourtant toujours si clair et si magnifique.

Il respira profondément, essaya de calmer l'émotion qu'il sentait monter inexorablement, encore, toujours. Il savait que cela l'agaçait, il ne voulait pas l'agacer, mais cet instant, cette nuit, cette journée, tout était tellement... tout était si...

Elle soupira, se cala sur le côté, et demanda dans un bâillement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu comptes vraiment te mettre à pleurer à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour ?

- Haruhi ! Tu es méchante et insensible ! Et puis tu n'as même pas mis ta main devant la bouche en baillant !

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé et de répondre :

- Si tu voulais épouser une professionnelle des bonnes manières, tu aurais du demander Shima en mariage.

Tamaki glapit quand s'imposa à son esprit l'image d'une Shima en petite robe de mariée.

- Haruhiiiiiiii ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se laisser aller sur le matelas et de fermer les yeux. Tamaki se rapprocha doucement, entourant de ses bras le corps de sa femme, souriant encore un peu plus de la sentir se blottir contre lui. Il remonta sur eux le drap et, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, murmura :

- Je... Je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureux que je le suis en cet instant. Je t'aime Haruhi.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il pensait qu'elle dormait peut-être déjà, lovée contre lui, et n'espérait pas plus qu'un grognement, surtout à plus de six heures du matin.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux, à ce sourire malicieux et presque inquiétant. Il cligna des paupières :

- Quoi ?

- Tu paries ?

- Je parie quoi ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, se mordit la lèvre, et répéta :

- Tu paries que tu pourrais être encore plus heureux que tu ne l'es maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux recommencer ?

Instinctivement la main de Tamaki avait glissé sur la hanche d'Haruhi mais celle-ci lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et fronça les sourcils.

- Aïe !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis épuisée, nous nous sommes couchés il y a une heure à peine et l'aube se lève déjà !

- Mais alors... ? Haruhi, regarde-nous ! Comment veux-tu que je sois plus heureux qu'en cet instant ?

L'idée était tout simplement absurde. Ils se trouvaient dans le Sud de la France, avec tous leurs amis, leurs pères, les êtres qui leur étaient le plus chers. Il venait d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait depuis le lycée et qui reposait entre ses bras, éblouissante dans les premières lueurs du soleil. Sa vie lui semblait en cet instant avoir une perfection irréelle dont il remerciait avec ferveur tous les dieux de l'univers. Alors comment pourrait-il...

- Je suis enceinte, Tamaki.

Il souriait toujours, étendu sur le côté, ses bras autour d'elle.

Il souriait.

Il cligna des paupières.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, le cœur battant, désireuse de se rappeler de cet instant pour l'éternité, de l'emporter avec elle dans les joies et les peines, de pouvoir s'en souvenir dans très longtemps et se réchauffer de cette image dans ses vieux jours.

Les sourcils de Tamaki s'étaient légèrement froncés, sous l'effort de comprendre une notion qui semblait très compliquée. Il souriait toujours, mais cela lui donnait soudain l'air assez stupide de celui qui veut faire semblant de saisir quelque chose qui le dépasse totalement. En désespoir de cause, il bredouilla :

- Hein ?

- On ne dit pas « hein », on dit « comment ».

Il ne releva pas l'ironie mordante de celle qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, bien trop occupé à tenter de lier entre elles les implications possibles de la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée. Qu'elle avait du prononcer. Qu'elle avait peut-être prononcée... Ou alors...

- Tu... Tu peux répéter ? Tu as bien dit quelque chose ?

- J'ai dit que je suis enceinte. Et qu'on ne dit pas « hein », mais « comment ».

Il ne bougea toujours pas, ses yeux rivés à ceux d'Haruhi, les sourcils froncés. Elle soutint son regard, radieuse et amusée, avant de froncer les sourcils à son tour.

Tamaki ne bougeait vraiment pas. Son regard vitreux semblait perdu au loin et ses lèvres entrouvertes exhalaient un léger souffle, seule preuve qu'il était davantage qu'une statue de cire allongée sur le lit. Haruhi passa la main devant les yeux de son mari, sans la moindre réaction, et soupira.

- Tamaki, je vais avoir un bébé. Lorsque tu seras... à nouveau opérationnel, fais-moi signe. D'ici là, bonne nuit. Ou bonjour. Enfin bref, moi, je dors.

Et, en désespoir de cause, elle se détourna et s'allongea sur le matelas, dos à l'homme immobile qu'elle avait épousé dans l'après-midi.

Elle aurait espéré... Qu'aurait-elle pu espérer, d'ailleurs ? Une nouvelle pareille, il était évident qu'il allait bloquer des heures. Au moins, cela lui épargnait des hurlements à n'en plus finir et lui permettrait peut-être de dormir un peu. Après tout, ils auraient tout le loisir de...

Une main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule nue d'Haruhi :

- Un... Un bébé ?

Le cœur de la jeune mariée se serra violemment tant l'émotion était perceptible dans le murmure de Tamaki. Lentement, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et avala difficilement sa salive sous l'intensité des prunelles brillantes de larmes qui la fixaient avec adoration. Haruhi ne put qu'acquiescer, bouleversée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque, lentement, les yeux de Tamaki glissèrent sur elle, sur son corps étendu sous les draps de soie, avec la même passion que lors de leur première étreinte, trois ans plus tôt, dans son petit appartement de Tokyo.

- Un bébé... Nous allons... Tu es... Enceinte...

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion, à peine un murmure, et Haruhi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'instant était magique, parfait. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce moment, jamais ne s'effacerait de sa mémoire le visage angélique de Tamaki, encore magnifié par le bonheur total qu'elle lisait sur ses traits. Ce sourire à la fois doux et radieux, cette...

- ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE !

L'instant était brisé.

Tamaki venait de bondir et sautait à présent dans la pièce dans une danse frénétique que sa totale nudité rendait grotesque.

- Un bébé ! Le plus beau bébé de la Terre ! Un être supérieur dont le monde entier acclamera la venue ! Il aura la beauté de son père et l'intelligence de sa mère !

- Faut vraiment espérer que ce ne soit pas l'inverse, grommela Haruhi en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.

- … Oh mon dieu ! Il faudra lui préparer une chambre ! Je vais lui faire faire un hochet en or gravé au nom des Suoh ! Et je vais lui acheter un chien ! Non, un poney ! Non, cinq poneys ! Et des dauphins ! J'ai toujours adoré les dauphins ! Il faut faire creuser un bassin, il faut... Oh mon dieu il faut que je le dise à Kyoya !

Haruhi leva une paupière, suivant d'un regard blasé les gestes désordonnés de son époux qui cherchait son portable dans le capharnaüm de leur chambre. Brandissant l'objet, il appela immédiatement son meilleur ami tout en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, hystérique.

_« Kyoya Ootori. Si vous êtes Tamaki, je suis déjà informé, et veuillez ne pas chercher à me recontacter avant treize heures. Si vous n'êtes pas Tamaki, merci de laisser un message »._

- COMMENT ? KYOYA EST AU COURANT ?

Haruhi poussa un gémissement et répondit dans un grognement :

- Il a deviné ce soir, parce que je n'ai pas bu de champagne. Ah, et Éclair est enceinte, elle aussi.

Tamaki bondit sur le lit, arrachant le drap dont Haruhi tentait de se couvrir le visage :

- Il a deviné ? Avant moi ? Et Éclair est enceinte ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Comme cela ils auront une fille, et nous un garçon, et ils se marieront !

Le regard glacial d'Haruhi ne sembla nullement atteindre Tamaki qui continua, extatique :

- Ce sera fabuleux ! Ou alors nous aurons une fille, qui épousera Kenji... Enfin il faudra qu'il soit plus gentil que son père, hein... Ou d'ailleurs non, elle n'épousera personne, et restera avec moi pour toute la vie, elle me jouera de la harpe, je lui apprendrai le piano, elle fera ses études à Ouran !

- Pathétique... soupira Haruhi qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de récupérer un bout du drap que Tamaki tenait toujours.

Semblant réaliser qu'il avait privé sa femme du peu de tissu qui la couvrait, Tamaki baissa machinalement les yeux vers le corps offert de son épouse et, soudain, ses traits se figèrent d'horreur. Haruhi allait lui demander ce qui se passait lorsque son mari se jeta sur elle, ou plutôt sur son ventre parfaitement plat, et y posa la deux mains avec un gémissement à fendre l'âme :

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé... Papa s'en veut... Papa est navré...

- Hein ? bredouilla Haruhi tout en tentant de repousser Tamaki.

Tamaki, rouge de honte, balbutia :

- Mais enfin... Haruhi... Toi et moi...Nous venons de... Enfin...

- De baiser ?

- HARUHIIIIIIIIIIII ! Il ne faut pas employer un tel vocabulaire ! Surtout devant les enfants ! Nous venons déjà de les traumatiser en faisant... ça !

Totalement inconscient de la mine consternée de sa femme, il posa son front sur le ventre de celle-ci, à genoux, dans l'attitude du suppliant, et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Je vous prie d'excuser ce moment d'égarement de vos parents. Je vous promets le meilleur pédopsychiatre du Japon, tonton Kyoya pourra vous obtenir un rendez-vous dans les vingt-quatre heures. Et je m'engage solennellement à ne plus jamais vous causer un pareil traumatisme.

- Pardon ? demanda Haruhi qui, soudain s'était redressée en repoussant violemment son mari.

- Haruhi, voyons, nous ne pouvons nous permettre ce type de... pratique... alors que tu portes en ton sein le fruit de notre amour !

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dénudée, chose que Tamaki ne put, hélas, s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'on ne fera plus l'amour pendant ma grossesse ? Pendant plus de huit mois ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Mais, Haruhi... gémit Tamaki.

- Je te préviens, je suis prête à demander à Hikaru de te remplacer. Ou à Kaoru. Ou les deux.

Tamaki se recula, horrifié :

- Les deux ?

Haruhi ne put retenir un léger rire et, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de son mari; l'attira à elle. Trop bouleversé, il se laissa allonger sans réagir et elle se coula contre lui, joignant à nouveau leurs corps nus et murmurant :

- Alors, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas continuer toi-même ? A vrai dire, je préfèrerais.

A la fois électrisé et apaisé par le contact de la peau de celle qu'il aimait, Tamaki gémit de bien-être et enroula ses bras autour de sa femme. Haruhi se blottit contre lui et, fermant les yeux, dit :

- Je le savais, j'avais encore raison.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je savais que je pouvais te rendre encore plus heureux. Et on ne dit pas « hein ».


	8. L'un pour l'autre

_Mini one-shot pour cette Saint Valentin ! Non, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic, même si "celui que les dieux aiment" m'occupe évidemment bien plus._

* * *

- Nous pratiquions un jeu durant nos études. « Devine qui est Hikaru ». Nous gagnions toujours, puisque même si celui qui y jouait devinait juste, il nous suffisait d'affirmer qu'il avait tort, c'était invérifiable pour tout autre que pour nous.

Alayna sourit, adossée au balcon. L'un des jumeaux venait de la rejoindre sur la terrasse, fuyant comme elle la chaleur de la réception. Voilà quelques semaines que Kayla et elle fréquentaient les Hitachin, et si au début ces rendez-vous des deux paires de jumeaux avaient semblé amusants, il était flagrant depuis peu que quelque chose de bien plus profond était en train de naître.

A cette réplique du jeune homme, le cœur d'Alayna se mit à battre plus rapidement mais c'est avec calme qu'elle parvint à répondre :

- Personne n'a jamais gagné ?

Un sourire mélancolique passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Si, une camarade de classe, au lycée. Une amie.

- Un premier amour ?

- Oui, je suppose que oui. Mais elle ne l'a jamais su, et elle est partie rapidement, elle est aux États-Unis je crois.

- Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ?

- Non, elle n'en a jamais donné. Mais tout cela fait partie du passé.

Il avait répondu avec franchise et douceur, et si la gorge d'Alayna s'était serrée de crainte un instant, elle réalisa que le jeune homme était sincère. Elle murmura :

- Et tu voudrais que j'y joue, moi aussi ?

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux dorés agrandis par l'inquiétude, et répondit dans un souffle.

- Oui. En fait... Je voudrais que tu gagnes. Je voudrais vraiment que tu gagnes.

Alayna se mordit la lèvre, saisie par l'émotion. Par la certitude à la fois enivrante et effrayante qu'ils se trouvaient à un instant crucial de leur vie et qu'ils en avaient tous deux une conscience aiguë. Elle plongea dans le regard limpide du jeune homme, dans l'inquiétude qui y brillait et qu'il lui dévoilait, à elle, à elle seule. Elle avait appris à aimer sa douceur, sa gravité, sa totale abnégation pour ce frère qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Elle avait découvert ce lien entre eux, si intense qu'ils en avaient souffert, qu'ils en souffraient encore parfois, comme en cet instant où elle le découvrait terrifié de n'être une fois de plus que le reflet d'un autre.

Pourtant, Alayna le réalisait maintenant, ce n'était pas la ressemblance de deux frères qu'elle avait le plus apprise ces dernières semaines ; c'était leurs différences. Ces nuances si subtiles qui lui avaient conféré, à lui, lui debout et immobile sur ce balcon, une telle importance. Ces nuances qui faisaient qu'il était lui, seulement lui, dans toute la perfection de ses faiblesses et de ses forces.

Alayna sourit.

- Tu es Kaoru.

Les yeux du jeune homme, qui avaient dévié dans le lointain, se fixèrent sur elle, dans un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité. Puis de méfiance, encore :

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Le ton était acerbe et pourtant la voix tremblait légèrement, de cette peur d'être à nouveau déçu, peut-être plus que jamais. Alayna était une femme forte, elle s'était fait une place dans un monde où les femmes ne sont souvent considérées que pour leur physique. Elle avait gagné le respect des autres, elle aimait se battre et gagner, elle ne cédait pas, comme Kayla le faisait, à sa douceur naturelle qui n'était trop souvent qu'une faiblesse. C'est pourtant cette faiblesse, cette différence, qu'elle avait décelée et aimée chez le fier jeune homme qui l'observait terrifié. Elle avait envie, elle avait besoin de le rassurer, de le révéler à lui-même comme lui-même, inconsciemment, le faisait depuis quelques semaines avec elle.

Elle se sentait unique à ses yeux, elle voulait qu'il soit unique aux siens, et qu'il le sache. Alors Alayna se détacha doucement du parapet et s'avança de quelques pas.

- J'en suis sûre parce que si tu étais Hikaru, je n'aurais pas envie de faire cela.

Fermant les yeux, elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Alors Kaoru réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

Crispant ses paupières sur ses larmes de joie, il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde d'Alayna et répondit à son baiser avec toute la passion et la gratitude qu'il éprouvait en ce divin instant.


	9. Respect et entorse aux traditions

_Un chapitre bien plus long, enfin achevé. Kyoya m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment._

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, donc les fautes et lourdeurs et autres ne sont que de moi !_

* * *

Kyoya se tient debout sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Narita, légèrement appuyé sur la limousine où sa mère et sa sœur sont restées assises pour se protéger du froid. Ses frères et son père discutent à côté, les yeux posés sur le magnifique jet immaculé qui s'avance lentement vers eux depuis la piste où il vient de se poser.

Lorsque l'appareil s'immobilise enfin, Yoshio Ootori s'avance et son épouse et sa fille sortent de la voiture, blotties dans leurs manteaux. Kyoya relève le col du sien et, sur un regard de son père, le suit vers la passerelle qui vient d'être positionnée devant l'avion.

Le jeune homme reste parfaitement impassible mais, étrangement, c'est vers Tamaki que vont ses pensées en cet instant. C'est donc cela, ce dont parle son meilleur ami depuis des années. C'est donc cela que lui-même a feint à la perfection pendant des années au Host Club, sans l'avoir pourtant jamais véritablement expérimenté avant ces derniers mois.

Il y avait eu Haruhi, cependant ; cet être étrange, jailli de nulle part, qui lui avait tant appris sur lui-même et qui avait traversé leur vie avec la vitesse et la légèreté d'une comète, avant de filer s'éteindre à l'horizon. Mais Haruhi n'avait jamais été à lui, pour lui. Haruhi, du moins le croyait-il alors, était la destinée de Tamaki.

Éclair est la sienne.

Il ressent enfin cette impatience, cette accélération de ses battements de cœur, cette délicieuse agonie qui rend insupportables les dernières secondes de séparation.

Il le ressent, et intérieurement cela le fait sourire. Avant Tamaki, il se serait senti faible, inférieur, il aurait eu en horreur cette impression d'être le jouet de ses sentiments, de ne plus être totalement maître de lui-même. Mais Tamaki lui a appris que ressentir n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force. Que c'est autant dans les autres qu'en lui-même qu'il puisera l'énergie pour se dépasser. Tamaki a raison, une fois de plus, et c'est délicieusement agaçant.

Monsieur Tonnerre, le premier, est sorti du jet et a descendu la passerelle. Sa femme le suit et, finalement, la silhouette d'Éclair se découpe dans l'ouverture de l'avion. Kyoya est demeuré en retrait, attendant que ses parents aient salué leurs hôtes pour s'avancer. Il ne bouge pas, seuls ses yeux, dissimulés par le reflet de ses lunettes, la suivent alors qu'elle descend gracieusement les marches. Son manteau gris perle souligne sa taille fine alors que les longues mèches de sa chevelure auburn se mêlent au col de fourrure. Elle garde ce visage impassible, ce port de reine, mais un bref instant ses yeux pâles le cherchent, le trouvent, et s'illuminent. L'instant est passé, Éclair est descendue et salue poliment ses futurs beaux-parents. Kyoya s'avance à son tour, s'incline devant leurs invités. Les paroles échangées sont rapides, courtoises, attendues. Chacun est pressé de retrouver la chaleur et le confort d'une vaste demeure et ils rejoignent les limousines.

Comme de bien entendu, Éclair et sa mère montent avec Fuyumi et Madame Ootori, alors que Monsieur Tonnerre se joint à Yoshio et à ses trois fils. Les deux immenses véhicules, encadrés par ceux des gardes du corps, quittent en convoi l'aéroport et se dirigent vers la demeure des Ootori. La famille Tonnerre possède, bien évidemment, une vaste demeure à Tokyo, mais la bienséance exige qu'ils acceptent d'être reçus chez la famille de leur futur gendre le temps des festivités ; trois jours.

Le gendre et les belles-filles de Yoshio Ootori les attendent au manoir. Tout le clan est réuni pour ces hôtes de marque qui se sont déplacés de France pour les fiançailles. Le mariage, traditionnellement, aura lieu l'été de l'année suivante, dans le château que possèdent les Tonnerre dans le Bordelais, au milieu de leur vignoble. Une collation attend tout le monde dans le jardin d'hiver et, enfin, Kyoya et Éclair peuvent s'asseoir côte à côte sur l'un des vastes canapés, à distance cependant parfaitement respectable. Ils échangent à peine quelques mots, des nouvelles polies, rien de personnel. Kyoya s'amuse des regards qu'il sent penser sur eux, sur ce couple improbable qui se conduit avec le plus parfait détachement. Tous se demandent encore pourquoi, comment c'est arrivé. Si c'est bien un mariage d'amour, ou si ces deux jeunes gens à l'intelligence également acérée ont fait un pacte par intérêt, à l'insu de tous. Ils les épient, cherchent à déceler un regard tendre, un sourire, mais les deux fiancés sont bien trop intelligents et réservés pour se donner en spectacle et assouvir la curiosité d'autrui.

Les Tonnerre sont conduits à leurs luxueux appartements, dans l'aile des invités. On ne les sollicitera plus jusqu'au diner, afin qu'ils puissent s'installer en paix et récupérer quelque peu du voyage. Kyoya lui-même rejoint sa chambre d'un pas nonchalant, jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa sœur l'interpelle dans le couloir :

- Kyoya ! Kyoya attends moi !

Il s'immobilise, laisse sa sœur le rattraper et se prépare psychologiquement à l'assaut verbal qui suit :

- Mon dieu qu'elle est jolie ! Ah la la, ces françaises ! Et quelle élégance ! Elle parle japonais divinement bien ! Des études d'art ? A Paris, quelle chance ! Avec tous ces magnifiques musées ! Tu lui montreras tes toiles j'espère ? Tu lui as dit que tu peins ? Moi j'adore ce que tu fais, je suis persuadée qu'elle aimera également. Par contre je l'imaginais plus drôle, un peu comme Tamaki...

Kyoya hausse les sourcils.

- … mais en fait elle te ressemble, quelque part. Elle semble un peu hautaine, mais je suis persuadée que ce n'est qu'une façade, comme toi. En plus sinon Tamaki ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec elle.

- Tamaki s'entendrait avec n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi.

- Kyoya, Kyoya, ne sois pas méchant ! Et notre père ! Il est aux anges ! Recevoir Monsieur Tonnerre à la maison, je l'ai rarement vu aussi enthousiaste !

Le jeune homme se demande quelle trace d'enthousiasme Fuyumi a pu déceler chez leur père, mais s'abstient de poser la moindre question qui puisse retarder la fin de la diatribe de sa sœur.

- Ahlala, que je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! Sois gentil avec elle, hein ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! Une femme a besoin d'attention, d'amour, de câlins, qu'on l'écoute, qu'on la comprenne, qu'on la respecte...

Kyoya a en cet instant une pensée émue pour son pauvre beau-frère, qui doit satisfaire tout cela chez son ouragan de sœur. A priori il s'en sort fort bien cependant, ce qui n'est pas sans lui valoir une certaine admiration dans la famille Ootori.

- Ne passe pas tout ton temps sur ton ordinateur ! Sortez, allez au théâtre, à l'opéra. As-tu entendu parler de ce ténor qui...

- Fuyumi, merci, je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à toi si j'ai des questions. Pour le moment, si tu le veux bien, je souhaiterais regagner ma chambre pour travailler.

Sans nullement percevoir l'ironie des propos de Kyoya, sa sœur s'illumine :

- C'est vrai, tu feras appel à moi ? Bien, bien, je te laisse ! Et tu peux aussi appeler Tamaki, je suis certaine qu'un jeune homme aussi charmant saura te conseiller à la perfection, et puis il est français, comme Éclair. Il doit connaître ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses...

- Fuyumi ?

- Oui, oui, je te laisse ! Oh que je suis heureuse ! A ce soir au dîner, travaille bien, ne rêvasse pas trop !

Kyoya reçoit sans sourciller l'accolade émue de Fuyumi tout en se demandant comment elle peut voir en lui quelqu'un capable de _rêvasser_. Avec un soupir desoulagement, il la regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir et peut enfin rallumer son portable pour se mettre au travail.

* * *

Le dîner est d'un raffinement exceptionnel, très formel ; chacune des personnes autour de la table maîtrise à la perfection ce type d'exercice. Fuyumi est charmante avec Éclair, disserte, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. La française, à la gauche de son père, se montre souriante, d'une répartie agréable, extrêmement cultivée. Kyoya se félicite intérieurement de ne s'être, une fois de plus, pas trompé. Les mères des futurs mariés discutent de la soirée du lendemain et du mariage, qui aura lieu dans plus d'un an mais dont les premiers préparatifs sont déjà lancés. On prévoit environ cinq cents invités, tous triés sur le volet, des membres des hautes sociétés française et nippone, des hommes politiques, des chefs d'entreprise. Kyoya se réjouit d'avance de cette agréable occasion de rencontrer tant de personnes mondialement illustres et influentes.

Le père de la future mariée, vers la fin du repas, se tourne vers son hôte et demande en souriant :

- Aurons-nous le plaisir de découvrir la bague de fiançailles de ma fille avant la soirée de demain ?

- Je l'ignore, répond Yoshio. Kyoya a décliné l'offre de sa mère de le seconder dans cette acquisition, qu'il a faite dans le plus grand secret.

Les regards étonnés des convives se tournent vers l'intéressé :

- J'avais en effet un choix très arrêté sur la question. Avec votre permission, je souhaiterais d'ailleurs offrir sa bague de fiançailles à Éclair en particulier.

Il croise le regard d'Éclair, qui pétille de curiosité. Puis celui de Fuyumi, dont la moue extatique n'est pas sans lui rappeler les émois ridicules des clientes du Host Club à la moindre facétie des jumeaux ou de Tamaki. Monsieur Tonnerre semble intrigué, puis sourit à son tour :

- Je n'y vois personnellement pas d'inconvénient. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme quelqu'un de... romantique, mon cher Kyoya. Vous êtes décidément plein de surprise.

C'est un compliment, et Kyoya le reçoit comme tel, inclinant humblement la tête en souriant.

Les femmes ont pris congé à la fin du dîner, laissant les hommes seuls au salon. Les discussions ont quelque peu duré, et il est déjà plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Kyoya rejoint sa chambre. Il en ouvre la porte, s'immobilise un instant puis, en souriant, entre et referme le battant derrière lui. Éclair, qui porte encore la petite robe noire vaporeuse qu'elle avait au dîner, est nonchalamment assise de biais sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle, ses escarpins abandonnés sur l'épaisse moquette. Elle rejette sa chevelure en arrière et déclare :

- J'ai failli attendre.

- Tu m'en vois navré. Mais j'ose te signaler que ta présence ici est totalement inconvenante.

Le sourire amusé de Kyoya dément totalement la rudesse de ses propos. Il avance tranquillement, se débarrassant sur un fauteuil de sa veste de costume, et s'assoit à son tour au bout du canapé, les pieds menus d'Éclair à quelques millimètres de lui. Elle se recale sur les coussins et son sourire se fait taquin :

- Si elle ne vous convient pas à vous, Monsieur Ootori, je peux prétendre m'être perdue, et vous me ferez reconduire dans la minute à ma propre chambre.

- Nous deux, seuls ici, avec nos parents et une armée de serviteurs qui vaquent dans la maison, c'est un défi intéressant.

- Je pensais que toi et moi adorions les défis.

- En effet.

Ils se sourient, désireux d'étirer ces secondes délicieuses, et qui n'ont cependant que trop duré. Des mois qu'ils se sont vus, des mois qu'ils se sont touchés, embrassés dans le petit salon de l'hôtel particulier, à Paris. Kyoya tend doucement la main et Éclair y joint la sienne. Il l'attire vers lui, elle se redresse, se glisse contre lui, passe sa main fine sur la joue du jeune homme. Délicatement, elle ôte les fines lunettes et les dépose près d'eux, plongeant enfin dans la véritable profondeur de son regard, sentant son propre cœur se serrer devant l'intensité de ce qu'elle distingue dans les prunelles grises de Kyoya. Il ne bouge pas, la laisse venir, son éternel sourire fin flottant sur ses lèvres avec, pour une fois, une infinie douceur.

Il sent trembler la main d'Éclair sur sa joue, il voit briller ses magnifiques yeux pâles, il la regarde se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour tenter, en vain, de garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

Il met fin à leur agonie et, fermant les paupières, embrasse la jeune femme.

Leur étreinte se fait désespérée, ils se blottissent chacun contre le seul être avec lequel ils peuvent enfin être complètement, totalement eux-mêmes. Ils peuvent enfin oublier leurs parents, leurs familles, leur illustre héritage et le poids infini qui pèsent depuis toujours sur les épaules de ceux qui ne sont encore, quelque part, que deux adolescents découvrant l'amour.

Les doigts fins d'Éclair se glissent dans les cheveux sombres de Kyoya.

Les mains de Kyoya caressent tendrement le dos d'Éclair, disparaissant parfois sous sa chevelure auburn pour rejoindre sa nuque gracile.

À un moment, Éclair s'est coulée sur les genoux de son fiancé. À un moment, leurs lèvres se sont entrouvertes et leurs souffles se sont mêlés dans un ballet qui leur donne le vertige. À un moment les mains de Kyoya ont glissé sur les hanches de la jeune femme, suivant le tissu vaporeux jusqu'à trouver la chaleur de la peau de deux jambes fuselées.

À ce moment, ils savent tous deux qu'ils sont sur le point de basculer de l'autre côté, là où la passion qui les lie les appelle d'une voix sourde. Là où ils ne doivent pas aller, pas encore. Non parce qu'ils écoutent l'éducation, les convenances, la retenue qu'on leur a enseignées toute leur existence. Non : il se sentent dorénavant – ils se _savent _dorénavant – intouchables, bien au-delà de tout et de tous les autres.

Ce qui, au même instant, leur fait séparer leurs lèvres frémissantes, est le désir d'attendre que le moment, le véritable moment, soit enfin arrivé. La nécessité de ne pas céder l'un à l'autre sur les coussins d'un canapé. L'orgueil, parce qu'ils sont Kyoya Ootori et Éclair Tonnerre et que ce qui les unit est bien au-delà de ce qui pourrait arriver là, clandestinement, trop rapidement.

Ils se sourient, front contre front, électrisés, impatients, mais maîtres d'eux-mêmes et du reste du monde.

Les mains de Kyoya, brûlantes, se détachent des jambes de sa fiancée et les doigts de celle-ci se retirent des mèches sombres du jeune homme. Et chacun de deux se demande, en son fort intérieur, comment l'autre parvient à rester aussi magnifique et aussi stoïque après un moment d'une telle intensité. Éclair s'est relevée, a rejeté sa chevelure en arrière ; Kyoya lui tend sa main et elle s'y appuie, le temps de remettre ses escarpins. Leurs doigts se séparent, leurs regards se détachent, et avec une grâce aérienne Éclair se glisse hors de la chambre de son fiancé. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot de plus.

* * *

- Me permettez-vous de vous enlever Éclair quelques minutes ?

Monsieur et Madame Tonnerre se tournent vers leur futur gendre qui les regarde en souriant, vêtu d'un magnifique costume sombre sur une chemise immaculée. La cravate grise agrémentée d'une épingle ornée d'une sobre perle de Tahiti fait ressortir ses yeux clairs derrière ses fines lunettes.

- Mais bien évidemment, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. Seulement, pour encore quelques temps, il faudra nous la rendre !

Le sourire de Kyoya s'élargit ; Éclair s'est avancée et il lui offre galamment son bras, la dirigeant vers le jardin d'hiver sous les regards intrigués et curieux de leurs deux familles. Dans l'aile de réception, les serviteurs sont en ébullition et donnent la dernière touche à la soirée de fiançailles qui débutera dans quelques minutes. Les premiers invités ne tarderont pas à arriver et les parents des futurs mariés se dirigent vers les salons pour les accueillir.

Les deux jeunes gens, à contre-courant de toute cette agitation, entrent dans la serre qui jouxte la maison et donne sur la piscine intérieure. La végétation luxuriante fait oublier les frimas du dehors et, sans l'étendue enneigée du parc visible par les baies, on pourrait se croire en plein été. Éclair s'est détachée du bras de Kyoya pour mêler ses doigts aux siens et se laisse conduire dans une petite allée de graviers, au milieu des fleurs. Devant estimer qu'ils sont enfin assez loin de tout et de tout le monde, le jeune homme s'arrête et, d'une légère pression des doigts, invite sa promise à se tourner vers lui.

- Tu es absolument magnifique, Éclair.

Il y a quelques années, cette phrase aurait été récitée en souriant à l'une des clientes du club. Pourtant en cette soirée le compliment n'est pas feint, mais terriblement sincère, et mérité. Éclair est vêtue d'une longue robe crème dont le tissu glisse sur ses courbes avec toute la perfection dont est capable l'un des plus grands couturiers français. Les épaules de la jeune femme sont nues, seulement couvertes d'une étole de fils d'or rappelant ceux qui dessinent de sobres arabesques sur sa robe. Les boucles auburn sont relevées sur sa nuque, quelques mèches glissant ça et là autour de son visage. Le seul bijou qu'elle porte est un collier d'or épais.

La jeune femme se contente de sourire et de serrer brièvement la main de Kyoya, avant que celui-ci ne se détache doucement d'elle pour saisir, dans la poche dans sa veste, un petit écrin de velours noir. Éclair sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle relève les yeux vers Kyoya qui, son regard gris rivé à celui d'Éclair, déclare avec douceur :

- Je veux te le demander à nouveau, Éclair. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, maintenant que nos familles ne sont pas là. Je veux te le demander, et que tu me répondes sincèrement, en faisant abstraction du reste, de tout... de tout ce que nous représentons et de tout ce qu'on attend de nous. Éclair, désires-tu être ma femme ?

- Oui Kyoya.

- Tu souhaiterais toujours m'épouser si nos pères n'en avaient pas convenu, si nos familles n'étaient pas impliquées ?

- Mais si nos familles n'étaient pas impliquées, Kyoya, je t'aurais épousé depuis des mois.

C'est tout ce dont il a besoin, tout ce dont _ils_ ont besoin. Le jeune homme respire profondément, puis ouvre l'écrin et sourit. Sourit des yeux écarquillés d'Éclair, de sa totale stupéfaction.

Cela aurait du être un diamant. Un diamant d'un nombre de carats totalement indécent, monté sur le plus bel or par l'un des plus grands joailliers au monde.

L'or jaune a été assombri par le temps, privé de son lissé originel. Enchâssé dans le chaton reposait une pierre d'un rouge sombre, rectangulaire, encadré de deux petits diamants.

Un grenat. Pas une pierre précieuse. Une simple pierre fine. Un magnifique grenat, certes, mais un grenat.

La bague est néanmoins très belle. Elle n'est simplement... absolument pas conforme à ce à quoi Éclair s'est attendue. A ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend.

Éclair pourrait se sentir insultée, tourner les talons et sortir du jardin d'hiver. Ce manquement aux traditions et le peu de valeur apparent du bijou suffiraient à le justifier, et Monsieur et Madame Tonnerre seraient bien évidemment outrés d'une telle attitude à l'égard de leur fille, et au leur par conséquent.

Elle n'en fait rien. Car celui qui lui offre ce bijou est Kyoya Ootori, et il est absolument évident qu'il ne se permettrait pas la moindre insulte à l'égard ses hôtes et de sa fiancée. Éclair saisit simplement le bijou entre ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur de l'or, les éclats sombres de la lumière qui joue dans la profondeur du grenat. Elle murmure :

- C'est un bijou ancien.

- Un peu plus de deux siècles.

- Début XIXème, donc, conclut Éclair en fronçant les sourcils, approchant la bague de son visage.

- Tout début.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Kyoya. Il a rangé l'écrin et observe la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé. Elle sourit à son tour, sa curiosité piquée au vif, et détaille l'anneau, plissant les yeux.

- Tes lunettes de théâtre auraient pu t'être utiles, mais j'ai constaté que tu ne les portes plus, remarqua Kyoya.

- Non. Elles sont restées sur un pont, non loin de ton lycée, il y a fort longtemps. J'y ai renoncé ce jour-là, comme à beaucoup d'autres choses.

La voix d'Éclair est mélancolique. Kyoya sut cependant qu'elle ne parle pas de Tamaki, que ce n'est pas un regret amoureux qu'elle évoque en cet instant. C'est le renoncement à tout ce qu'elle était alors, à tout ce qu'ils ont détesté d'elle sept ans plus tôt.

Elle distingue finalement quelque chose, des lettres à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Rien en rapport avec eux deux, car l'écriture est usée et la jeune femme doit orienter la bague à la lumière pour parvenir à déchiffrer :

- A... José... phine... N... B...

Éclair fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce message sibyllin. Kyoya ne la quitte pas des yeux, chérissant ses instants, attendant qu'elle comprenne.

Éclair pâlit et relève brusquement la tête vers son fiancé dont le sourire s'élargit, confirmant les conclusions de la jeune femme.

- Début XIXème... Ce pourrait-il que... Joséphine de Beauharnais ? Et donc... NB... serait...

- Napoléon Bonaparte. Empereur de France.

Éclair porte une main à sa bouche et ses doigts tremblent autour de la bague. Le sourire de Kyoya s'adoucit et, délicatement, il prend le bijou et le passe lentement à l'annulaire gauche de sa fiancée en expliquant :

- Cette bague fut offerte par Napoléon Bonaparte, le jour de son sacre, le 2 décembre 1804, à son épouse, Joséphine de Beauharnais.

- Et comment peut-elle se retrouver à mon doigt ? demande Éclair d'une voix où l'amusement le dispute à l'émotion.

- Les musées sont comme tout le monde, ils ont besoin d'argent.

Éclair rit, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes. Taquine, elle objecte :

- Napoléon a eu plein de maîtresses et a divorcé de Joséphine, même s'il l'aimait.

- Votre empereur était certes un génie militaire et politique, mais il a cependant commis plein d'erreurs tout au long de sa vie. J'ai de plus hautes aspirations.

- Que de devenir empereur ?

- Non, que de me séparer de la femme que j'aime.

Ils restent quelques instant immobiles, face à face, avant que Kyoya n'efface doucement, de son pouce, la larme unique qui coule sur la joue d'Éclair. Elle mêle ses doigts tremblants à ceux de son fiancé et celui-ci attire Éclair à lui, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils séparent leurs souffles, ils demeurent un moment silencieux, front contre front. Au loin, on perçoit la musique d'un orchestre de chambre et le bruissement feutré des conversations. Les deux jeunes gens s'écartent l'un de l'autre, sereins et radieux, et Kyoya offre à nouveau son bras à Éclair. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard, ils sortent du jardin d'hiver, prêts à affronter la foule des invités et l'avenir qui s'offre à eux.

* * *

La bague de fiançailles d'Éclair est le sujet d'attraction de la soirée et la jeune femme ne se lasse pas de présenter sa main fine et d'expliquer l'origine du bijou. Kyoya, près d'elle, raconte comment il l'a acquise, sans vraiment chercher à dissimuler sa satisfaction. Les parents des futurs mariés ont été pris à contrepied par ce choix et Monsieur Tonnerre s'est demandé un bref instant s'il devait s'offusquer du non respect des traditions par le troisième fils Ootori ; mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille, radieuse, l'a rassuré et il a congratulé à son tour son futur gendre de ce choix peu modeste, mais fort original.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittent pas, saluant les convives, recevant poliment les félicitations et vœux de bonheurs des uns et des autres, détaillant les préparatifs du mariage à venir.

Kyoya perçoit leur présence avant même de les voir et tourne discrètement la tête vers la porte de la salle de réception du manoir. Puis, posant sa main dans le dos de sa promise, il attend que celle-ci ait fini de s'entretenir avec leur interlocuteur pour les excuser poliment, ils ont des invités à saluer. Éclair lui lance un regard surpris mais n'objecte rien et se laisse conduire parmi la foule, remerciant gracieusement des compliments des uns et des autres à leur passage. Kyoya ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter et ils traversent quasiment la salle pour arriver près d'une des tables du buffet.

La jeune femme se raidit et, un bref instant, son sourire tremble sur ses lèvres. Mais déjà les cinq hommes se sont tournés vers eux et leur sourient, plus ou moins largement. Tamaki, le premier, s'avance pour s'incliner respectueusement devant Éclair, lui baisant poliment la main. Mais, lorsqu'il se relève, il ne peut s'empêcher de passer un bras autour des épaules de la française et de l'attirer à lui.

- Éclair, je suis très heureux de te revoir. Et que cela soit dans de telles circonstances, si merveilleuses et inespérées, me comble de bonheur. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci Tamaki, répond-elle simplement, la gorge serrée d'émotion.

Il la relâche en souriant et se recule de quelques pas avant de désigner d'un geste de la main les quatre jeunes hommes qui n'ont pas encore bougé :

- Éclair, j'ignore si tu te souviens de nos amis : Mitsukini Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kaoru et Hikaru Hitachin.

Elle s'incline respectueusement, sentant peser sur elle leurs regards, non pas sévères, mais du moins réservés en ce qui concerne les jumeaux.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venus aujourd'hui.

- Nous n'aurions manqué cela pour rien au monde, répond Honey avec un sourire franc. Recevez nos plus _sincères_ félicitations.

Le jeune homme blond a insisté un instant sur l'adjectif, et Mori et les jumeaux acquiescent à leur tour, manifestement désireux de s'associer à cette déclaration. Le cœur d'Éclair se serre dans sa poitrine, plus encore lorsqu'elle sent les doigts de Kyoya glisser dans son dos en une caresse discrète mais rassurante.

Tamaki se saisit alors de la main gauche de la fiancée et écarquille les yeux, stupéfait :

- Kyoya ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague de fiançailles ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas consulté ? Comment as-tu pu...

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi j'aurais dû te consulter sur un tel sujet.

- Mais enfin ! s'écria le blond outré, je suis ton témoin ! Et pour un achat aussi important, aussi chargé de romantisme et de sentiments, alors...

- Cette bague me convient à la perfection, coupa Éclair en souriant.

Tamaki écarquilla plus encore les yeux, et ses quatre amis ne purent dissimuler leur étonnement. Hikaru avança d'un pas et tendit la main vers Éclair :

- Vous permettez ?

Leurs regards se croisent et se jaugent un instant. Elle sait qui il est ; un des Hitachin, fiers et vindicatifs. Ceux peut-être qui la haïssaient le plus, alors. Mais le regard et le sourire d'Hikaru sont francs, alors Éclair y répond en posant ses doigts dans la paume du jumeau.

- Je vous en prie.

Hikaru observe le bijou :

- C'est en effet un choix étrange, Kyoya.

- Mais un très beau bijou, manifestement ancien, renchérit son frère, penché par-dessus son épaule.

- A-t-il une histoire particulière ?

Le sourire d'Éclair s'élargit et elle jette un coup d'œil à Kyoya, lui laissant le plaisir d'expliquer :

- Oui, on peut en effet dire qu'il a une histoire.

- On peut même dire qu'il est l'Histoire, précise doucement sa promise.

- Cette bague a été offerte par l'empereur de France Napoléon Premier à son épouse Joséphine le jour de son sacre, en 1804.

Aucun de ses amis ne semblant pouvoir bouger pendant quelques secondes, Kyoya en profite pour remonter ses lunettes d'un air faussement détaché. Hikaru baisse lentement les yeux, regardant à nouveau le bijou, et ne peut retenir un sifflement d'admiration :

- Waou... Alors là...

- … chapeau Kyoya ! continue Kaoru.

Honey sourit largement et s'exclame à son tour :

- Quel excellent choix, si original ! Mais nous n'en attendions pas moins de toi !

Mori acquiesce en souriant et Kyoya s'apprête à acquiescer sobrement lorsqu'un gémissement ridicule se fait entendre : Tamaki, les yeux écarquillés, a porté une main à son cœur et, de l'autre, désigne son meilleur ami d'un doigt accusateur :

- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu voler à mon pays un des symboles de son Histoire ? Comment as-tu pu piller ainsi le trésor national français ? Comment as-tu pu arracher à l'un de nos plus illustres musées l'un des joyaux de sa collection ?

- Je l'ai achetée, cette bague, parce qu'elle était à vendre, imbécile, répond sèchement Kyoya. Et pour ta gouverne, elle ne se trouvait pas au Louvre, mais dans un petit musée de province qui, grâce à mon argent, va pouvoir remettre ses bâtiments en état et élargir ses collections !

Tamaki secoue la tête et se laisse tomber à genou, son visage désespéré levé vers une vive lumière soudain tombée des cieux.

- Mon Dieu... Dépouiller ainsi de sa pièce maîtresse un petit musée de province... Le seul attrait historique d'un petit coin de France qui ne devait certainement sa survie économique qu'aux touristes attirés par ce joyau dont tu les as dépossédés... Arracher à l'Histoire de France son patrimoine, tout cela pour...

- Pour l'offrir à une française, je te signale, coupe froidement Éclair.

Et, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, elle ferme son poing et en assène un coup précis sur le haut du crâne de Tamaki qui, toujours à genoux, encaisse avec un couinement.

Il y a un silence et tous se tournent vers la jeune femme qui se remet à sourire alors que le blond se traîne en pleurant dans un coin de la salle. Puis les regards passent sur Kyoya qui, bien qu'il ait également fermé le poing, n'a pas eu le temps d'en frapper son meilleur ami, devancé par sa future épouse. Kyoya dont, pour une fois, l'étonnement est bien visible sur ses traits fins d'habitude si fermés.

Alors Hikaru, Kaoru et Honey éclatent de rire pendant que même Mori sourit largement.

Alors Tamaki relève aussi la tête et regarde, avec un sourire éblouissant, son meilleur ami et Éclair, désormais certain, s'il ne l'était déjà, que ces deux-là sont, contre toute attente, réellement faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

_La bague existe. Si si. Ai mis longtemps à trouver cette idée, qui manque totalement de modestie, mais qui convient bien à l'idée que je me fais de ce couple charmant... et très très sûr de lui. J'ai mis un lien sur mon profil si vus voulez voir ledit bijou._


End file.
